


Hello Partner

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deal with a Devil, Disturbing Themes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Good Cop Bad Cop, Humor, Investigations, Murder, Partnership, Past Abuse, Police, Protective Lucifer, Punishment, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: After Chloe Decker kicks Lucifer out of Homicide, the Captain of the precinct insists he joins you on Vice and your new partner is just the last thing you need.





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: Dark content, Sexual Abuse, Domestic Abuse, Angst
> 
> Here's some Lucifer in lieu of more Moriarty so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

“Oh no….oh please no.”

You tried to hide under your desk as best as you could after spotting the colossal argument Chloe Decker had just had with Lucifer Morningstar. She’d effectively fired him as her consulting partner but the top brass still wanted him on the team.

You were disappointed to discover he was walking your way. You’d seen how many cases he’d almost botched, how often he got into trouble and nearly dragged everyone down with him. You didn’t want him anywhere near you but here he was, striding over…

“Helloooooo,” you hear that drawl. “Lost something under your desk or just practising for a special someone?”

With great reluctance, you pulled yourself back up to the seat and just leaned back, sighing heavily.

“Morningstar,” you greet him curtly.

“Yes quite,” he grins at you, all smiles and charm. “And you must be Detective Murphy. Curious that I have never seen you much before.”

“That’s because I do work,” you continue pulling together your case file.

“Prickly, aren’t you?” Lucifer remarks, brushing your carefully strategised notes into a messy pile before sitting on your desk.

Already he was grating on your nerves and he had only really said hello.

“Look, you just undid about an hour of work,” you huff, gathering the papers before he could do any more damage. “Did you have a reason for coming over?”

“Well yes actually,” he fluffs up his suit. “I’m your new partner. Ta da!”

You think you’d just rather not got out of bed this morning. Partner?! Oh no…..Christ no….

“Well?” he looks at you expectantly.

“Well what?” you ask, cradling your temple which had begun throbbing horribly.

“Aren’t we going to do twenty questions and get to know each other? Ooo perhaps a rousing game of ‘Never have I ever’ with champagne involved. Now _there’s_ an icebreaker.”

“There’s no point because I am going to see the Captain and tell him there has been a huge mistake,” you stand up.

“Oh by all means, go ahead. I’ll just be right here,” he smiles disarmingly at you.

You wonder if he knows something you don’t by the way he is sitting confidently on your desk. You hoped he’d not done something to make this move permanent.

You call his bluff, getting up and striding to the Captain’s office before rapping smartly on the door and entering.

“No,” comes the immediate response.

“I didn’t even say anything,” you protest.

“You don’t want Lucifer as a partner,” the Captain surmises.

“Look at what he has done to Decker’s work,” you throw your arms up. “Why should I be subjected to that?”

“His instincts are good, he knows people and people just seem to confess around him. He is an asset more than a hindrance and you _will_ be having him as your partner. Knuckle up, Murph and don’t make me regret promoting you.”

“Yes Captain,” you mutter defeated.

As you walk out, you see Chloe Decker at her desk looking much happier as she talks to Dan Espinoza. You can’t help but resent her now, giving a glare as you passed that was utterly useless given she was facing the other way. She had ruined your career by bringing Lucifer into the precinct. It was all her fault and now you’d have babysit a known hedonist.

You can tell he is smiling smugly before he even turns round. He’s still on your desk, casually playing with your stationary.

“Soooooo?” he asks without facing you.

“You mess up my cases, I will make sure they can’t find the body,” you hiss in frustration.

“Oh please,” he scoffs. “Like you could. Very well though, I shall endeavour to be the best Vice consultant the LAPD has to offer but I have one caveat.”

“Oh?”

“Lose the scowl, Detective Murphy. You’re stunning and the surly vibe just frankly ruins your wonderful bone structure.”

“Fine,” you agree, letting your face fall into default neutral.

“Oh much better,” he purrs. “I can see why the others refer to you as Detective Mur-fine.”

“They what?!” you blush, a little startled.

“Oh you poor dear. You have no idea how others see you. Allow me to-“

“No, it’s alright,” you hold up a hand, heavily embarrassed. “Let’s just walk you through what I am working on.”

*

Lucifer had the attention span of a kitten in a yarn factory.

He practically yawned through your recount of the high society brothel/casino and was blatantly checking out the office apprentice’s ample assets at one point.

You snap your fingers before his face and he blusters slightly.

“Focus!” you scold him. “How am I meant to get anywhere with a partner who doesn’t give a shit?”

“Such language,” he chuckles. “Am I under your skin, Detective Murphy?”

“Just call me Murphy goddamnit.”

“Alright, _Murphy_ ,” he waggles his eyebrows. “And so sorry, do go on about these plighted sex workers and their horrible lives earning major cash.”

At that point you see red and take out the case photos of the women who’d come forward. Bruises, cuts, whip marks, tool marks, bites, gouges and even amputations were all laid bare to see.

“Do you think they wanted this?” you rage. “Do you think this girl is thrilled at having cash rather than her right hand?”

“Goodness me,” Lucifer’s brow knits together. “No…no I do not.”

“These guys think they can pay to do whatever they want, no consequences for them. Are you saying they should get away with it because they threw dollar bills at these girls?”

“No,” Lucifer picks up one photo, tracing the face of the girl on it. “I am saying those responsible should be punished.”

“Now you’re getting it,” you nod. “So we-“

“Need to go there right now and find the guilty parties and make them meet with some consequences.”

“No that’s not what-“ you start but he is already striding out of the precinct. “Lucifer? Lucifer come back!”

As you pass Chloe’s desk chasing after him, you just see the look of immense pity she gives you.

Your career was so fucked now…

*

“Wait!” you call, sprinting to his car where he just sits demurely in it.

“Yes?” he smirks at you. “Goodness there was no need to run. I was waiting for you.”

You might have grumbled something like ‘fucking asshole’ at him before folding your arms. “We’re not taking your car. This is an investigation.”

“An investigation into high rollers with big wads,” he raises an eyebrow. “And what shall they think if Lucifer Morningstar strolls in, hmmm?”

Annoyingly he had a point. All the people involved used code names and masks. You stood a much better chance of gaining information by going undercover and sadly….Lucifer was the perfect cover…rich, sexually promiscuous and brash.

“As long as you don’t blow this for me,” you get into the passenger seat of his convertible. “I’ve spent two months building this case.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he winks. “I made a pact, remember? Now….the whole power suit thing isn’t really working. We need to get you something that screams expensive.”

You look at your modestly budgeted office wear and just frown to yourself that he is so dismissive.

“Ah ah, Detective,” Lucifer laughs. “No scowling. You will merely have to act like my flavour of the day and I have a reputation to uphold, _then_ you can snoop around until you get your information but I really must insist you dress appropriately.”

It was pissing you off now. Pissing you off how condescending he was but also how right he was being. No one would look at you if you were just his arm candy because he would be the one flashing all the cash. However, you probably needed to get into something criminally short and barely there and that you most definitely were _not_ looking forward to.

If this went wrong, you would be the laughing stock of Vice.

*

“You have _got_ to be joking,” you say shrilly as Lucifer holds up something that you weren’t even sure could be legally described as a dress.

“Why not?” he cocks his head. “You have the figure for it? You need to look like you’re after my express interest.”

“And I have to dress like a gold digger for that?”

“Well…..yes, precisely,” he shrugs. “That is the vibe we are going for is it not? That I buy women with money?”

“But….is there nothing more….conservative?”

“Oh Detective, you have nothing to be ashamed off,” he reassures you. “But very well, I shall make a selection of appropriate items and you may have your choice if that makes you feel better.”

You mumble out a begrudging thank you, regretting more and more that you went along with this idea. Technically you could still back out but it would take likely months to make more progress and it wasn’t as if you hadn’t thought about going undercover before it was just….not with _him_.

“I’ve set them up in the changing room for you,” he claps his hands together. “And they are more modest than my first choice.”

“Thank you,” you sigh before stepping in.

At least he was trying, you guess. Homicide required a level of detail and intuition that Lucifer just didn’t possess but perhaps he _was_ more suited to Vice considering he seemed to be the damn king of it, going off what you heard in the precinct.

You walk in and see a row of dresses that, while they are more conservative, still make you squirm a little at how daring they were. Some seemed just tacky to you, all sequins and glitter, some seemed more appropriate for the bedroom with leather and silk. You end up settling for a velvet number that just clung to you in a lot of the right places and displayed a deplorable amount of cleavage. There was nothing more plain though. It would have to do.

“Oh yes, that looks very good,” Lucifer says from behind your ear and you swing at him out of instinct catching him in the jaw. “Well I’ve never had that reaction before.”

“Don’t sneak up on me!” you hiss. “Especially not in the changing rooms!”

“Yes, sorry sorry,” he holds his hands up. “My mistake. I’ll leave you to redress but that _is_ a good choice. Very femme fatale.”

He leaves and you take a second to quieten your hammering heart before you start unzipping. You have the dress halfway down your legs when he re-enters.

“Just one more thing….oh…. _hello Detective_.”

You can just _hear_ the grin in his voice. You wanted more than anything just not to see his face, to be swallowed into the garishly plush carpeting.

“The co-ed virgin underwear I expected but you do pull it off well,” he remarks and you bolt upright, dragging the dress back up you before you turn around.

“I’m not a virgin!” you blurt out, caught completely off guard.

“I bet you aren’t,” he purrs, looking you up and down. “I bet you’re the shy workaholic type who goes home and has a wall of restraints in her bedroom.”

“Fucking hell, Lucifer, get out!” you push him. “I’m changing!”

“I assure you, hell is not for ‘fucking’ as you so quaintly put it,” he winks before he goes again and you waste no time in whipping your suit back on before storming out.

He pays for it before taking you to your home so you can prep your face and hair because nothing screamed expensive concubine more than a regulation bun and tired bags under the eyes propped up with coffee, right?

“Charming little place,” he murmurs, remarking at your chaos of a flat.

“Yeah well, work doesn’t pay all too well,” you grumble. “L.A prices are steep.”

“You know I could buy you a house?” he muses, looking through the cupboards in your kitchen.

“Don’t be stupid,” you frown. “Did you buy Decker a house?”

He winces at the name before turning round, “No, she had her own with my bartender, Maze. She’s much like you, eternally stubborn.”

“I accepted your dress didn’t I?”

“Ah but that was for a case. I get the impression frivolous gifts aren’t well received by you. And I…..what’s this?”

He’s wandered into your bedroom, picking up a small photo album you had hidden in a drawer underneath a false bottom. You had no idea how he found it that quickly and you make to grab for it but it’s too late. The pages fall open and your history is bared for him to see.

You would say Lucifer looks angry as he flips through but the glare he gives is positively furious when he finally meets your gaze.

“This is…you?” he questions.

“Yes.”

“You’re the woman in these photos?”

“Please put it back.”

“Who did that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter any more.”

“ _Who_ did that?” he repeats, shaking the small album where some photographs come spilling out and flutter to the floor.

Your abusive ex’s handiwork is proudly displayed much like the girls in your case file but this wasn’t evidence, it was a reminder. A reminder to never let yourself be in that situation again.

“My ex boyfriend,” you sigh.

“Is the little toe rag still breathing?” Lucifer’s nostrils flare and you could’ve sworn you saw a red sheen to his eyes for a second.

“Yeah he is. I don’t know where though.”

“More’s the pity,” Lucifer growls, taking one last look at the photos before picking them up and placing them delicately back where he found them. “And you didn’t seek justice?”

“All I wanted to do was run,” you explain. “So I did and I rebuilt my life and I joined the cops-”

“-So it couldn’t happen to anyone else,” he meets your eyes. “Oh my darling, my poor poor darling, that’s why you care so much about these girls, isn’t it?”

“If I can save even one that’ll be enough,” you say firmly.

Lucifer’s charm and swagger has seemed to melt away and in its place you’re starting to see why Decker took him on in the first place. There _was_ some decency to him, some sense of right and wrong.

He came close to you, reaching out to take your shoulders in his hands, “I swear to you, Detective Murphy, I will do my utmost to ensure this case is closed for you.”

“It’s just Murphy,” you remind him, giving a little sad smile before stepping out of his grip. “And thank you. You’re….you’re not so bad.”

“Oh, high praise,” the grin comes back. “You know, I really think we’re bonding.”

“After you raided my house and read my private stuff?”

“Details, semantics,” he dismisses. “Come along Detective, we have some punishment to dole out.”

*

You should’ve felt like a cheap hooker but somehow the outfit all pulled together was….a femme fatale approach. Lucifer was right…again…..

Not that you would ever tell him.

When you waltzed in, arm in arm with him, nobody gave you much of a look except to judge you as a piece of eye candy. You caught a few sloping glances down your chest but you knew that might happen.

“We provide masks. Will your companion be joining?” the concierge asks delicately.

“Oh I should rather hope so,” Lucifer laughs. “This one is a bit of a firecracker you see. _Loves_ experimentation.”

“Very good, Mr Morningstar,” the man nods before retrieving two masquerade masks which you tie around your face.

“This is rather exciting,” Lucifer whispers in your ear. “I wonder if we’ll achieve a Devil’s Threesome tonight.”

“Focus,” you step on his expensive loafers. “Here for a job. What’s a Devil’s threesome anyway?”

“Well, two men and a woman of course but all are involved,” he winks at you.

“I should’ve guessed,” you roll your eyes. “Come on, we need to get into the back rooms somehow. Start gambling at the roulette table and put down big stakes.”

“Yes yes,” Lucifer nods, pulling you towards the casino area. “But to draw the attention to get into the backrooms in the first place, I do have to be quite forward with you. Agreeable?”

“Just no tongues,” you mentally prepare yourself.

I mean, Lucifer was attractive sure but his personality was heavily off putting. The thought of having to be all over him to maintain your cover turned your stomach a little bit but you remembered your Captain’s words.

_Suck it up, Murph. You have a job to do. If you have to kiss a guy who thinks he’s the literal Devil then that’s what you’re gonna have to do. You won’t get another chance like this._

Lucifer sits you on his knee whilst he exchanges cash for chips and then places them on various numbers, asking you to blow on the dice for good luck…or rather he ends up running the dice over your lips beforehand. It’s all rather cosy with his hand continually rubbing up your back.

When he loses, he throws more money on the table, keeping a stack just to showcase which you think is actually very smart of him. When he starts winning, however, then he gets handsy.

_Keep it together, Murph. You can see the pit boss looking over. Impress him._

When Lucifer gets a big win, you burst into fake squeals of delight before he starts nuzzling your neck and you make a display of biting your lip which seems to draw the interest of the small crowd around you as Lucifer’s hands wander up your side.

“Excuse me,” you hear a curt cough behind you, just as your head starts lolling back for dramatic effect. “I do believe if you’re interested in that sort of entertainment, we can provide some more for you, sir.”

“Oh do tell,” Lucifer practically purrs. “My darling Lana and I _love_ entertainment, don’t we?”

“Sure do,” you draw in closer to Lucifer, running a hand down his shirt.

“This way then please.”

You’re lead into a backroom where they seat you and you just want to run.

In the centre is a group of girls, nervous but pretending to be seductive. On the outside are men and women 'playing’ with these girls, some more brutally than others. There’s also offshoot rooms where you can hear muffled screaming.

“I’m right here with you, Detective,” Lucifer whispers in your ear, under the guise of nipping at your earlobe.

“Why don’t you pick a girl?” the host offers, directing you to the small cluster in the centre.

“Do you have men as well?” Lucifer asks. “We don’t discriminate.”

“Not usually but there are a few we keep for special requests,” the host inclines his head and clicks his fingers to which another masked man opens a door and some downtrodden looking gym going types shuffle out. “Do any of these strike your fancy?”

“Oh quite a few,” Lucifer grins.

“You may have a few if you have the bank for it,” the host shrugs. “Take as many as you’d like.”

“I’ll have…..all of them,” Lucifer points before throwing a wad of cash at the host. “My needs are very particular. I trust that’ll be enough.”

“Very generous sir,” the host smiles. “Private room?”

“Oh yes,” Lucifer nods emphatically. “Don’t want to outshine anyone here, do we darling?”

“Things can get a bit….dramatic,” you wink.

“I see perfectly,” the host leads you into another room before the horde of girls and men follow until Lucifer shuts the door and you make sure you can’t be heard.

“Hands up who actually wants to be here?” you ask the small crowd.

Only a couple of people put a shaky hand up, possibly still green and naïve to the situation or maybe too scared that you’ll snitch on them to the host.

“Listen, you’re all lovely,” Lucifer clasps his hands together. “But you see, the Detective and I want to help you escape so I’m going to need names of the people who keep hurting you.”

“Detective?” someone murmurs.

Shit.

Why had you thought Lucifer was any good at this?

“I have to tell the host,” the girl panics. “There’s cops here!”

She runs for the door but you tackle her on the way, pulling her into a chair and using some of the restraints around to shackle her down, gagging her.

“Detective Murphy!” comes a surprised voice behind you. “And you said we had to focus and here you are starting a party without me.”

“This is work, Lucifer,” you hiss. “She was going to blow my cover. Get your brain outta your pants.”

“But that’s no fun,” Lucifer smirks. “Very well, continue your interrogation.”

“Anyone else want to tell?” you ask and see furious shaking of heads. “Good. I’m going to get you all out of here but I need names so we can arrest them. I can’t promise it will be today but it will be soon.”

“What if they kill us today?” a guy pipes up.

“Have they killed?”

“Alessa. She was my friend,” the guy hangs his head. “She got choked to death and they just kept….using her. Then I heard they threw her somewhere out in the desert.”

“This just turned into homicide,” you sigh to Lucifer. “I need to get Decker in on this.”

“Er no, Detective,” Lucifer frowns. “This is a Vice case. See it through. Detective Decker can do the legwork after.”

“This could start a war between Vice and Homicide.”

“Well let’s draw up the battle lines. She shouldn’t steal your months of work,” Lucifer says firmly. “Alright you lot, cough up some names and we’ll make sure this place is taken down.”

“Can we trust you?” comes a small voice from one of the younger girls.

“Can we trust _you_ that you won’t rat us out the second we leave?” you pose the question.

“We just want to go home.”

“And I’ll help you do that. I promise.”

One of the older girls steps forward, “Franklin Hoss, Leyland Adama, Walter Marsden, Chadwick Preston. Those are the ones that get violent. They’re the ones that kill. The others we can handle, sex is sex but those guys…..”

“Thank you,” you say earnestly. “We’ll stay a little while longer then go. Feel free to make all manner of fake noises in the mean time.”

It’s a little off putting to hear random moans as you try and speak to Lucifer but at least he’s taking it in his stride.

“Those men, two of them have flagged up on our radar before for drug distribution.”

“Ah so regulars of yours then?”

“They always get away with it because their lawyers are so good,” you rub your temple.

“Well now you have evidence,” Lucifer taps the hidden camera that’s in your brooch on the strap of your dress. “We can get these folks some peace.”

A knock at the door makes you startle.

“Enjoying yourself?” comes the voice.

“Lovely,” Lucifer shouts back.

You hope he’ll go away but the door handle starts depressing as the host is trying to get in.

“We do like to check on progress if you don’t mind. Just to know the amount of damage control we should do later.”

“Quick,” you hiss to the people around you. “Strip off, get close to each other.”

You’ve never seen so many people disrobe so quickly and start faking a good time. One second it was frightened people, now the practised actors came to the fore as beds were suddenly occupied as well as seats and windowsills.

Your own dress is skilfully wrenched down, exposing the nicer underwear you’d put on and Lucifer’s jacket, tie and shirt have disappeared completely as he unlocks the door, letting the host in.

“Oh we’re not particularly violent,” Lucifer shows him in. “We just like to watch live shows and have an audience, sometimes audience participation, although that one in the chair was quite unruly.”

“She usually is,” the host nods, looking you up and down. “Everything to your satisfaction?”

“Extremely,” Lucifer nods, coming close to you and drawing you to him by your waist.

Oh shit, here was the big moment. Lucifer was leaning down for a kiss and you were going to have to sell the hell out of this interaction. It’s not as bad as you expect, he’s teasing almost, tongue just edging along the line of your lips as he playfully bites before passion seems to overtake him and he’s full on making out with you.

You have to remember to be less shocked and just tried to imagine it was a date that’d been a success….although it’d been a really long time since you’d had one of those.

“I’ll leave you to it,” the host chuckles. “You’re a lucky one, sir. Your girl is very receptive. I would love to have her on my team.”

“Oh Lana is such a find indeed,” Lucifer pulls away. “Shy but pure perversion underneath.”

The hosts laughs at that before turning and walking out and Lucifer relocks the door.

“Good job everyone,” you say to the people who hurriedly start getting redressed again. “Now it’s just a waiting game.”

*

Thirty minutes later, you’re both exiting the casino after getting more detailed statements on your brooch camera from some of the more vocal men and women in the room. The loyal one to the host even manages to come around, the promise of seeing her little sister again too much to ignore.

You’d ignited hope in them and you damn well weren’t going to let them down.

When you got back to the precinct, you downloaded the footage and immediately sent a request for arrest warrants before any of the men could flee. It was a proud moment for you.

The Captain approved it and the Vice team was sent out to pick up the ringleaders. Success.

You even saw Chloe looking mildly impressed before she came over and stood there, a little bit sheepish.

“So….I hear you and Lucifer got on well today?” she tests the waters.

“What exactly did he tell you?” you ask warily.

“That he helped you solve a case and you went undercover and that he thought you were a great partner.”

“Oh,” you blink, fully expecting him to have divulged every sordid detail. “Yeah he did okay today.”

“Amazing,” she folds her arms, looking at the ground. “You totally corralled him into doing something the right way. Even I couldn’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t say it went a hundred percent smoothly,” you shrug.

“Still. Congrats,” she nods at you. “It was a good win.”

“Thanks.”

You finish up the last bit of paperwork and Lucifer strolls over, sitting on your desk again after having disappeared for the rest of the evening with 'club business’. He seems in good spirits as he smiles brightly at you.

“So Detective, a win for team Murphy and Morningstar! Ooo perhaps we should blend the names together….Murphingstar? Mornphy? No, too silly. Anyway, I would say we made a _very_ good team.”

“Yeah, yeah we did,” you smile. “Thanks for keeping your promise, even if you did give away I was a cop immediately.”

“I am a devil of my word,” he puts his hand over his heart. “Stellar kiss by the way. If you’d ever like to do that in a non undercover setting by all means, take what you want from me.”

You just give him a bitchface look and he laughs.

“Oh Detective Murphy, one of these days you’ll find yourself in my bed having had the best night of your life.”

“Is that where I eat a ton of chocolate, watch movies and pass out?”

“Oh you are difficult,” he huffs playfully.

“It’s Murph, anyway.”

“Oh? Not Murphy?”

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me Murph.”

“Well splendid,” he grins. “I rather think I’m going to like it in Vice.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re not so bad after all, _partner_ ,” you smirk.

You see the affection in his face, the swell of pride and note Lucifer is just a man like anyone else. He wants to be accepted and you’ll give him his dues, he did well today.

“Hey, uh, Murphy?” Dan Espinoza comes over, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I gotta talk to you.”

“What, why?” you frown. “I’m just about to shut up for the night.”

“It’s about Ethan.”

Your blood runs cold. Ethan….your ex….all those bad memories start flooding up to the fore.

“Is that…” Lucifer trails off and you just nod mutely. “Well go on, Detective Douche, spit it out.”

“Ethan’s been murdered,” Dan finishes, fiddling with his case file. “We’re gonna need to talk to you…officially.”

“What…I…..what?” you blink.

You couldn’t believe it. He was dead? You were a suspect? Ten minutes ago you were celebrating a big win and now….

You catch Lucifer’s face, staring stoically at the wall and just for an instant your gaze connects and something unintelligible lies there. You try to study him more but he turns away, giving his full attention to Dan.

Was it just a coincidence that mere hours after your sad life story got displayed to Lucifer that Ethan ended up dead? Lucifer was angrier than you’d ever seen him in your time at the precinct. Could he have….could he have murdered him?

_Oh Lucifer, please tell me you didn’t. I was just starting to warm up to you._


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a suspect in the murder of your ex but you’re sure Lucifer had something to do with it. Just how will you keep your job now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Mentions of past abuse, unhealthy alcohol consumption
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Proof reading errors likely)

“You’re going to need to come with us. You know, it’s just…uhhhh, it’s just protocol,” Dan shuffles awkwardly. “Chloe is heading up the investigation.”

“Chloe? Why?” you ask. “Does that mean that Ethan died close by? Did he live here?”

“We’ll answer that in the interrogation room. Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

You stand up, throwing a nervous glance towards Lucifer who’s just lost all of his characteristic confidence. In fact he looks downright bemused by the whole turn of events.

He was definitely involved somehow. Those couple of hours he left your side….he had to have done _something_ to look that guilty.

You follow Dan towards the interrogation room but a hand shoots out and grips your elbow, stopping you in your tracks. You feel the brush of lips against your ear as Lucifer speaks to you desperately.

“I promise you, Detective. I will get you out of this. You’re my partner and all things considered, considering how little we know about each other, I really rather like you being so. I give you my word, this will all work out.”

You just give him a bit of a lost look that seems to rattle him before going into the room.

Chloe sits there, chewing on her hand as she riffles through paperwork, eyes wide. You get the impression she can’t believe she’s having to do this.

“Sit down, Murphy,” she bids you, sighing heavily. “So I assume Dan’s told you?”

“Uh yeah…yeah he has. So he lived close by or something? I’ve not seen him for about three years now.”

“Can I ask your whereabouts between four and six p.m today?” she ignores your question.

“I was in the precinct, doing paperwork,” you answer a bit more snappily than you intended to. “Plenty of people saw me. I was finishing up that casino job. At five I applied for the arrest warrants.”

With that narrow a timeframe and for her to ask meant your ex was a lot closer to you than you ever thought, possibly within walking distance of the police station. That was a terrifying thought until you squashed it with the logical step that he was dead and he couldn’t hurt you any more.

“How long were you and Ethan together?” Chloe continues.

“Four years.”

“Did he have any enemies?”

“Plenty. He wasn’t a nice man.”

“Was there a reason he moved from Las Vegas to L.A last year?”

“I have no idea. I ended it and I moved here and like I said, I’ve not spoken to him in all that time.”

“They’re just protocol questions,” Chloe’s mouth purses. “You don’t need to get defensive.”

“That man-” you begin stating but you’re cut off by a rapping at the two way mirror and the intercom blaring.

“Detective! Oh Detective! Detective Decker!”

“Lucifer?!” Chloe turns around, staring at where she thinks he might be standing. “What are you doing?”

“I need to speak with you, about Ethan’s character. I’m coming in.”

“No wait!” is all Chloe manages to get out before Lucifer barges into the room and slams the hidden photographs down on the table.

“Why?” you just stare at him.

Lucifer ignores you and begins spreading the photos across, pointing to them, “ _This_ is what that odious little pondspawn did to Detective Murphy during their relationship. You can’t possibly think she’d murder him.”

Chloe just groans and bangs her head on the desk, “Lucifer, you’ve just given me a motivation why she _would_.”

“But she was here the whole time!”

“And she could’ve found out he’d moved here and hired someone to kill him,” Chloe gestures before turning to you. “Look, I’m sorry. That must have been awful to go through but you understand why this makes you a more likely suspect. Can you tell me _anything_ that might give us another direction to go in?”

“Ummm,” you think, racking your brains. “I mean….he gambled a little bit? Nothing drastic but we had to sell a few things just to keep going and I financially supported him when he lost his job because he snuck off to the Strip.”

“Okay so….maybe a gambling debt to the wrong people?” Chloe muses. “Maybe that’s why he left Vegas. Alright, there’s a lead that Dan and I can take up. I don’t really have to give you the speech about not leaving the state right?”

“I think I know it,” you respond weakly. “Guess that means I’m off duty for now then too, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” she says sympathetically. “But take the time to rest and maybe use the welfare therapist. It might help you get through it.”

“Nonsense, she can use _my_ therapist,” Lucifer brushes her off. “Oh she’s very good, Detective Murphy. She’s helping me be more altruistic.”

Somehow you doubted he’d been making much progress on that lately. You supposed it was nice that he tried to help you though….by breaking into your house and getting those photos….

Honestly, anything Lucifer did was an utter disaster but he meant well in this case.

“Come along, Detective, I’ll help you forget this frankly hideous affair. Shame on you, Detective Decker for accusing her.”

“It’s my job!” Chloe growls exasperatedly. “Now get out!”

**

“So what now, Detective?” Lucifer asks as you walk out of the precinct, coat slung across your arm.

You don’t honestly know. You feel a bit lost. At least if you could still work you could keep your mind active but now it was just dwelling on the fact that your past had come back to bite you in the worst possible way.

“Detective? Helloooooooo?”

“It’s just Murph, Lucifer,” you let out a long sigh. “And I don’t know…maybe I just wanna drink until I pass out.”

“Well I can certainly help with that,” he smiles. “Come to my bar. Free drinks all night. Whatever you’d like. I feel simply rotten about this whole thing.”

Maybe going to Lux was the best idea. Maybe you’d get him to open up on why he seemed to be projecting that he was involved somehow.

“You know what? Sure. Show me how the high rollers live. Just take me home to change first.”

“Well wellllll,” he purrs, grinning. “Someone’s getting into the spirit! I’d be delighted to. Hop in!”

After swinging by your house and grabbing a short red cocktail dress that Lucifer had plenty of sexualised comments about, you entered Lux with an air of ennui and nonchalance.

“Welcome to Lux, Detective,” Lucifer makes a grand gesture.

It certainly was opulent. Water features on the walls, a piano on the main floor, pristine kept booths and a glittering bar. You could almost feel the collective wealth in the room….you could also feel the collective stare of hatred from several girls at the fact Lucifer had put his arm around you to guide you down the stairs.

Clearly he wasn’t short of attention.

“Maze, get the Detective something strong,” Lucifer waves to a woman in all leather who looked like she should be an extra in the Matrix.

“Detective?” the woman scoffs, raising her scarred eyebrow. “Are you collecting them now? Gonna make a little display with Decker and this one?”

“Now now, Maze, the police woman sandwich fantasy is only a dream, not a goal,” Lucifer wags a finger. “Detective Murphy is my new partner on the Vice squad.”

“Chloe kicked you out of Homicide, huh?” Maze says with a barely concealed smirk.

“I voluntarily left because my services were better used elsewhere,” Lucifer says quickly.

“Friends are you?” you interject, sitting down on the bar stool.

“Mazikeen and I go way back,” he seems to say cryptically.

Mazikeen walks towards the bar unit, seductively propping her breasts on the counter in a very deliberate fashion, all while assessing your expression. You got the idea that she was trying to psyche you out.

She made an Old Fashioned without ever moving her torso before sliding it to you, circling one finger along the outer rim, her tongue caressing her teeth as she did so.

You just take it, drain it one and set it back down, “Yeah yeah, nice rack.”

You weren’t in the mood to be polite and this was clearly a girl who was used to intimidating people. Well you’d had enough of that sort of thing for one lifetime.

“Ooo, I like her more than Chloe already,” Mazikeen chuckles to herself. “Another one?”

“Hit me.”

And then you ordered another once that had gone down.

“Well Detective, you certainly _are_ surprising,” Lucifer watches you in abject fascination. “I thought it was male policemen who were the heavy drinkers.”

“I’ve built up a tolerance over the years,” you shrug. “Not going to join me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he cocks his head, grinning inanely before matching your drinks and getting two more. “So…..tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know that you haven’t already seen in my place?”

“Just….I don’t know really….who is Detective Murphy? What is her core being?”

Then he takes your hand which surprises you and you look up at him. He’s intensely staring at you and you feel a little strange, not in the tipsy way either.

“What do you truly desire?”

It’s like the words want to bubble up your throat but you’re so desperate to keep them in that you clamp your jaw shut. Only a strangled sound manages to come out.

Lucifer looks a little shaken before he asks again, his hand coming to rest on your cheek so he can keep your gaze.

“Murph, what do you truly desire?”

“I….hnghhh….I….ghaaaahhhhahhh,” you fight the urge swelling in your chest.

“Well this _is_ interesting,” Lucifer mutters. “Murphy…..what. do. You. _Desire_?”

“Not to be alone,” you blurt out before slapping a hand over your mouth.

Shit. Why had you said that?! Now you were going to look like some desperate spinster.

“Why on _earth_ would an attractive creature like yourself ever be alone for the rest of her life?” Lucifer looks genuinely puzzled. “I was immensely surprised you were even _single_ given the talk ongoing in the precinct.”

“I don’t let people in easily after….”

“Ethan,” he finishes for you before sighing. “Look, I need to be honest with you but can we do this in a more private place?”

“Sure.”

Good, at least your confession had inspired him to tell you why he was looking at you so strangely. Maybe you’d get to the bottom of what had happened after all.

But why did you even confess that thing in the first place?

You don’t get much time to dwell as you’re pulled up towards the penthouse over the bar and Lucifer seats you on the expensive sofa before pouring a straight finger of whisky into a tumbler and handing it to you.

“Now, as much as I’d love to know why you’re able to resist my little trick to that degree, I need to get this out of the way first. It’s about Ethan.”

“Did you kill him?”

He looks monumentally shocked for a moment, “Absolutely not! Although I would shake the hand of whoever _did_. No no no, I merely visited him around half four and scared some sense into him.”

“And by that you mean?”

“Well I _am_ the Devil, punishment is what I do,” he sits down next to you. “I simply showed him my true form and the boy went raving mad. He was definitely alive when I left him.”

“When you say true form….did you hurt him?”

“Only a teensy scunchy little bit,” he holds up fingers close together. “I may have thrown him into a cabinet but in my defence it _was_ Rococo style and completely detestable. Your ex had no taste to speak of in furniture.”

“Why?” you ask, downing the drink to try and make some sense of what was going on because it was a little too mad to even comprehend.

“Because he hurt you,” Lucifer goes serious all of a sudden. “He hurt you in ways that no human should have to endure. Because he believed he could curtail your spirit with violence and testosterone fuelled aggression. He deserved what came to him.”

“But why for me? Many other girls go through the same thing.”

“Detective Murphy…..we’re partners,” he puts a hand on your knee. “Partners look out for each other, yes?”

“But to go assaulting their asshole exes?”

“Oh come on, Detective,” he frowns. “What do you want me to say? That I enjoy you? That your first impression is more interesting that Chloe Decker’s? That I’d love to do round two of that kiss?”

Well he was a very good kisser.

_Goddamnit it, Murph. You’ve drunk way too much and now you’re getting stupid. Don’t get intimate with a work colleague for Christ’s sake._

“Ethan was definitely alive when you left?”

“I swear it, Detective, on my father and I hate the allmighty bastard,” Lucifer does a mock little prayer. “I only ‘roughed him up’.”

“Thank you,” you say. “I’ve never had anyone do anything like that for me….not that I condone it as an officer of course.”

“Of course, of course,” he places his hand over his chest. “But it was something I did for you. The malignant scumbag definitely knew you were here.”

“He….he did?” you sit bolt upright.

“Oh I really shouldn’t be saying this but Detective Decker is really not on my good side right now. The reason you’re the number one suspect is because he had a shrine to you on the wall. Pictures of you from your relationship and new ones where he’d been following you. I believe he had every intention of trying to put you back under his thumb eventually.”

“Oh god,” you feel a little sick.

“Less of that please,” Lucifer chides. “So that’s why I showed him my Devil face so he’d leave you alone.”

Ethan knew the whole time where you were and what your job was. He’d been following you. That thought made you want to tear your skin off.

You were stronger now though, you wouldn’t let the shadow of him hang over you as some ever-present threat.

“You might want to just bring the bottle over at this point,” you shake your tumbler.

“I can’t say that’s particularly healthy,” Lucifer seems a mite concerned.

“I thought you were hedonistic?”

“Well now!” he blusters, seemingly mortally affronted. “I can’t be having that sort of talk! Fine, a complete alcoholic bender it is. Don’t blame me for your wicked headache tomorrow.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just say the devil made me do it,” you quip.

“Oh very good, Detective, very good,” he grins.

**

Two things were wrong when you woke up.

One, you weren’t at home. Two, there seemed to be a presence spooning behind you.

_Oh fuck…no….please tell me I didn’t_

You gently extract yourself from the arm, turning to see a very naked Lucifer behind you and you resisted the urge to shout.

What the hell had happened?! Where were his clothes?! Thank god yours were still on.

Whilst you’re deliberating with yourself, you feel him start to stir, his hand reaching out across the bed, feeling for you. Then he opens his eyes before smiling lazily at you.

“Good morning Detective.”

“We didn’t, did we?” you blurt out, pulling the covers up around you despite you still wearing the dress from last night. “Tell me we didn’t.”

“Unfortunately no,” Lucifer laughs. “You’d definitely remember otherwise. No, Detective, you merely got absolutely sloshed and demanded you needed sleep so I let you use my bed.”

“Then why are you naked?! Why were you cuddling me?!”

“Oh I always sleep naked,” he says nonchalantly, stretching in a deliberate way that you could see the muscles ripple in his torso. “As for our delightful spooning session, well….you ordered me to.”

“I did what?!”

“You said you were cold at first but then it merely transpired you wanted the warmth of a human just to, and quote unquote, 'feel like a normal girl who would have a normal life and a normal boyfriend’. Honestly, you’re very deep when you’re drunk. It was quite sweet, actually. I’m not all about sex, you see. The Devil likes a good cuddle sometimes.”

“Oh no,” you groan, hiding your face in your hands. “I’m sorry, I…I need to go.”

“Don’t be like that!” Lucifer sits up, the covers falling off him and you shield your eyes. “There wasn’t anything remotely going on between us, not that I wouldn’t have jumped at the chance, but you have nothing to be ashamed about. We all get lonely sometimes.”

“Even you?”

“Perhaps,” he says a little quieter than you expected. “The playboy lifestyle does get tedious occasionally.”

“Wow, actual emotional growth from Lucifer Morningstar,” you end up laughing. “And here I thought you were a Hugh Hefner clone with a morbidity interest.”

“Oh heavens no,” Lucifer scoffs. “Hugh didn’t have anywhere near my level of charm. Now….will you stay?”

“I need to go,” you repeat and you see the millisecond emotion where he is crestfallen before he reconfigures his expression.

“Very well, Detective. By all means, you know where the door is.”

“Uh yeah…I’ll….see you around I guess,” you awkwardly stutter before gathering your things.

Just before you leave you hear him say, “Goodbye Murph. I rather enjoyed last night.”

**

Being on paid suspension was driving you crazy.

You’d not left your home in three days whilst they continued to find more evidence to exonerate you. So far, you were still not allowed to come back to the precinct.

Lucifer had tried to ring you a couple of times but you didn’t want to face him. Who knows what exactly you’d said to him whilst blind drunk? What if you’d confessed all your fears to him? What if you’d emotionally unloaded on him?

You just tried to read your book, curled up in bed so you wouldn’t think about it any more.

Then you got a call from a precinct number.

“Hello?”

“Murphy, it’s Decker. We got the person that killed Ethan.”

“I’m coming right away.”

You’d never shot out as fast as you did, barrelling into the station less than thirty minutes later to see a much more calm Chloe and even Dan was smiling at you.

“So?” you prompt.

“So…..so Lucifer told us what he’d done,” Chloe started. “That he’d beat up your ex.”

“He did?” you feign innocence, knowing if you implicated yourself it wouldn’t go well.

“Yeah but that narrowed down the time of death for us. We got a hit from CCTV across the street of a vehicle parking up at his house and ran those plates. That guy was from Las Vegas. It _was_ gambling debts, although we don’t believe that’s solely why he came to L.A.”

“He was after me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah he was. He was going to get you back into a relationship so you could bail him out.”

“Asshole,” you mutter. “Thanks for believing me, Decker, and following up on my lead.”

“Thank Lucifer,” she nods to the corner. “His reckless actions helped us solve it.”

You look over to see the club owner waving at you with a sheepish smile on his face. You make your pleasantries before going over to Lucifer and stopping in front of him.

“No need to thank me,” he nods graciously.

“I….” you begin but don’t know how to finish it.

Even after you blanked him he still tried to do right by you. Maybe Decker wasn’t seeing how much he tried, how much he cared because even though he was a bit of a fuck up, he did have a heart of gold underneath all the reputation.

You just end up hugging him which he doesn’t expect and it takes him a few seconds before he wraps his arms around you.

“Thank you….partner,” you squeeze him before backing away.

“Anytime,” he grins. “I enjoy you much more when you’re smiling.”

Your Captain walks by before patting a hand on your back, “Good to have you back, Murphy. Since you’re here, gonna jump straight back in?”

“I mean I’m not dressed for it, but sure,” you note your sweatpants and basic t-shirt. “Why not?”

“You got a hardy spirit, kid. I got a narco ring giving me trouble, take Lucifer and break it up. Files are in an e-mail for you.”

“Uh yeah, sure,” you nod, turning to Lucifer. “Ready to go back out again?”

“I _live_ for excitement, Detective. Let’s dish out some more punishment!”


	3. Runnin' With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer stake out a drugs ring but is it all business as usual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings for this time.  
> Songs links included within the fic for flavour.
> 
> Happy reading guys!  
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Proof reading errors likely)

You hand the case notes over to Lucifer before you excuse yourself to go change because nothing screamed professional like your casual attire you would call ‘have given up’ chic.

Thankfully you keep a spare set of work clothes in your locker which you hastily throw on before walking back out to find a litter of origami swans artfully arranged on your desk.

“What is this?” you wrinkle your forehead in confusion.

“The case notes were so drab,” Lucifer gestures. “So I 'jazzed’ them up a bit. I think it’s quite lovely. Swans are so elegant. I don’t know why everyone keeps associating me with goats…frightful creatures.”

“You…..you….you messed up the case notes?!” you blink in horror. “Lucifer?! There’s evidence in there!”

“Really?” he seems disinterested. “Well nothing looked terribly important. I’m sure we can sort it out later. I memorised it. Come along now.”

He tries to pull you out but you stand your ground.

“Lucifer, I need to read the notes.”

“Can’t you trust me? I’m your partner, you said it yourself Detective,” he pouts mockingly.

“No I can’t trust you. I wouldn’t be doing my job properly otherwise,” you scowl. “Damn it, this is going to take me ages to unravel.”

“Welcome back,” Lucifer winks. “I’ll get us some refreshments whilst you do the boring stuff then. Ta ta.”

He wanders off leaving you to sort out the mess he made.

It took you over an hour to re-sort the notes.

**

A meth circle. That was the flavour of the day.

Seems some local dealers had been passing methamphetamines off as cocaine causing high profile business folk to go stir crazy with withdrawal. Meth was infinitely cheaper to create and distribute and had the added bonus of repeat custom.

You just found it sick personally.

“No honour amongst criminals,” you mutter, looking over some of the casualties that had happened, namely one Fortune 500 employee who thought she could jump over to the next roof to save herself some time walking.

She didn’t make it.

Then there were the frat boys, the college kids trying to get extra pep to pass exams, the stressed out moms. No one was safe from it.

When you finally managed to unfold some of the key evidence, you found the lab used to create it was in a roving motorhome. It had been spotted around some beach areas and camp sites.

“Frankly I think it’s a good business model on their part,” Lucifer says from over your shoulder and you jump a mile in shock. “So sorry Detective.”

“Stop sneaking up on me!” you hiss, batting him with the file before turning back to it. “Good business model sure but these people think they know what effects they’ll be getting and it’s something completely different.”

“Perhaps they should report the dealers to trading standards then?” Lucifer smirks.

“Take it seriously,” you sigh. “People have died because of it. I thought you hated liars as well. You always used to shout out near Decker words to that effect. These people are lying to others for monetary gain.”

Lucifer bristles, standing a little straighter and you think you’ve really cut him close to the bone with that remark, “Don’t question my integrity. I abhor liars.”

“Then let’s go,” you grab your coat. “We need to find this motorhome and stake it out.”

“Oo a stake out!” Lucifer claps his hands together. “Wonderful. I’ll bring snacks. Now, I think you’re more of a chocolates and sweets person rather than gyros and burgers on such endeavours?”

“Whatever,” you roll your eyes. “Just come along. We’ll take my car.”

“I suppose on this occasion I can lower myself to inferior vehicles,” Lucifer winks teasingly. “Lead the way, Detective. I do so like to watch you leave.”

You get the impression all the way up the stairs that his eyes were fixed to one place.

**

Sitting in your plain car and driving near known sites with Lucifer made you want to tear your hair out.

How someone could go from such a sweet character, such a selfless human being to an arrogant, obnoxious spoiled rich brat was beyond you.

He kept complaining how uncomfortable the seats were and offering to buy you a sports car. You just kept declining. The last thing you needed was to be more indebted to him after the incident with Ethan’s murder.

“Detectiveeeeeeee,” he whined like a child. “This is immensely boring. Can we play twenty questions?”

“I’m working,” you look through your binoculars, scanning the coastline.

“Lovely, I’ll start. Are you seeing anyone?”

You just sigh, “No, you know this. I’ve not seen anyone since my ex and you know why.”

He falls silent for a minute, drumming his fingers on the inside of the door before turning back to you, “Do you believe you’re not attractive?”

“Wha-what?” you end up lowering the binoculars and staring at him.

“You always dress so conservatively, you never seem to take a compliment and you’ve not slept with me.”

“Why the hell would not sleeping with you mean I don’t find myself attractive?”

“Wellllll, I am a catch darling,” he grins. “If I show an interest in a girl it’s generally accepted that girl is gorgeous. Since you have rebuffed an attempt of mine, I have to assume that you don’t think you’re 'worthy’ enough of my attentions.”

“Or that you’re just not my type,” you raise an eyebrow before putting your binoculars back up to your eyes.

“Not your…..the very notion of it,” Lucifer huffs. “I appeal to _all_ spectrums. Your ex was not much to look at.”

“I don’t like the rich party boy personality,” you answer honestly. “I find it false, like it’s all a veneer because underneath, that person is really lonely and they think trinkets and models with fill that void. It never works though because nothing is genuine.”

It’s only after you end up seeing someone fail at doing a skateboard trick nearby that you realise Lucifer has been silent for a while.

“Everything okay?” you turn around to catch him wistfully gazing out of the window, deep in thought.

“Congratulations on wounding the devil,” Lucifer mutters. “I once thought I _had_ something genuine with Detective Decker but it turns out it was just a cosmic joke my dad was playing on me.”

“You were interested in Decker?”

“She may be brash and prickly but there was just something there that I couldn’t quite put my finger on. She was never false with me.”

You can see the hurt on his face and decide not to push it further other than offering your condolences. Whatever transpired between him and Chloe had clearly affected him badly. Maybe that’s why she finally kicked him out of homicide.

You wished Lucifer wasn’t so confusing sometimes because here again was the sweet and vulnerable man that if you were really honest with yourself, you _did_ feel a slight attraction to.

What you really wanted in a man was someone who was true to himself and kind but you had a talent for attracting men who just projected that to lure you in.

“Detective, detectiveeeee. Helloooooo? Murphy?” Lucifer waves his hand in front of your face and you’ve realised you’ve spaced out.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“The motorhome, it’s there,” Lucifer points.

It had pulled up next to an outcrop overlooking the ocean, not quite the same position as last time but out of the way enough that anyone would just think it was a tourist. You snapped a few pictures with your phone for evidence.

“Good, now, are we going in? Is this going to be some Breaking Bad raid?” Lucifer unclips his seatbelt.

“No this is research,” you remind him. “We just have to see who comes and goes.”

“So no action at all?” Lucifer huffs. “Perhaps Vice isn’t for me after all.”

“You prefer the dead to the living? That doesn’t sound like you,” you snort. “Human beings are infinitely interesting. They do things for all sorts of reasons, some important, some petty.”

“When you put it like that…” Lucifer muses. “People’s motivations, people’s sins, I’ve known them for eons but sometimes people really surprise me. Just like you Detective.”

“Me?”

“After everything you’ve been through you just keep going and you harbour no resentment. I just wish that spiteful little toad hadn’t destroyed your confidence in your appearance.”

“I do alright,” you shrug, a little uncomfortably. “You don’t need to keep talking about me like I have the personality of a wallflower.”

“Prove it,” Lucifer nudges you. “After work, come to Lux. Let’s just speak off the record without any looming investigations hanging over us. I still don’t know the real Murphy because I suspect you hide her.”

“Will it shut you up if I come?”

“Oh absolutely,” he grins.

“Fine. I’ll do it then.”

You stay there for another hour or so, just cataloguing the comings and goings of various people to the motorhome until you get a glimpse of the chemist coming out and locking the door. You’d be sure to run his face through your database later.

“Is it time?” Lucifer complains. “My suit is being ruined by your inefficient air conditioning.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s time. Just sending these pics to Ella,” you nod. “Taking out the top will definitely help in dismantling the entire operation.”

“Good, now drive. I want to show you something,” Lucifer clicks his fingers.

How quickly you went from wanting to feel pity for him to wanting to strangle him.

**

You managed to avoid him in the station for a while, insisting you get back to at least put down your findings before clocking out for the day.

“HEYAAAAAA!” comes the shout before you feel someone leap at your back and throw their arms around your neck.

“Hi Ella,” you can’t help but start laughing.

There was something so overtly likeable about the specialist even when others found her irritating. She had the cheery kind of optimism that either grated on you or brightened your day.

“Soooo, I got your pictures, fab composition by the way,” she babbles at a million miles an hour. “Apparently this guy, facial recognition is a match to the owner of a local pharmacy. You know? Like one of those waaay in the family things? Ivan Williams is his name. Anyhooooo, here’s the address.”

“So he’s just a…pharmacist? Blue collar?” you frown. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“People surprise you,” she jumps on your desk, sitting and kicking her legs. “This one time, I had a teacher who was all like super super stern, like elbow patches and white bushy eyebrows kinda thing but on the side, he used to dress up like a baby and get women to spank him. It was car-azaaaayyyy. You never can tell, huh?”

“Nope you can’t at all,” you agree.

“LUCIFER!” Ella squeals again, doing a flying jump before you hear an 'oomph’.

“Yes yes, hello,” Lucifer manages to peel her off him. “Are we done Detective? You said we were done earlier?”

“Woah, rude,” you turn around and smile. “Ella’s hugging you.”

“Yes, I can see that,” he mutters with a look of annoyance as Ella tries to leap on him again. “Detective?”

“Yes?”

You fold your arms, enjoying how uncomfortable he was getting. It was like a miniature kind of payback.

“Help me,” he mouths as Ella snuggles into his chest.

“Alright,” you relent. “Ella we have to clock out now.”

“Okie dokie!” she lets go and waves at you both. “Have fun you crazy kids!”

“Thanks for the face ID Ella,” you laugh as you walk out.

“You know I enjoy watching you smile,” Lucifer remarks as he escorts you to the underground parking lot. “You should do it more often, Detective.”

“I do, you’re just not around to see it,” you quip. “See you later.”

“Goodbye, Murphy,” he says in a curiously muted voice before you get into your car and drive home.

**

When you finally got to Lux, you could see Lucifer seemingly fidgeting near the bar.

Maze pointed you out and he practically bounded up the stairs to meet you.

“Detectiveeeee,” he purrs appreciatively at your attire. “And fashionably late too. I must say I’m pleasantly surprised. You have so many layers I never knew about!”

“I’ll keep my layers on thanks,” you say before descending to the bar where you wave at Maze and she nods in a kind of gangster rap way.

“Get this down ya,” she’s already poured a drink and slid it across the bar. “You look hot by the way.”

“Uh, thanks,” you blink before picking up the drink and then having it almost wrenched to the floor as Lucifer pulls you to the piano in the middle of the club.

“You kept me waiting you know, you little minx,” he winks. “Now, this thing I want to show you. I’m going to show you something of mine and then I’d like to see something of yours…no, no, not _that_ kind of thing. I mean share something about you.”

“You actually play this thing? It’s not just for decoration?”

“I do have talents beyond being the best consultant in the world you know,” he chuckles. “Sit with me.”

You perch next to him as he shucks off his suit jacket and rolls his shirt sleeves up before his nimble fingers place on the keys. Softly he starts playing and you can hear the melody start to become[recognisable](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFhbeNEtkgDs&t=MzIxNzI1OWE4YzI5YWIyZjNkYTVjMjY0MjVlNmJmYzUxNTBjZGY2MyxvekQyM2c3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOvnaaDd_SfVYQ8UVUnylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftheliveshipparagon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181880614775%2Fhello-partner-chapter-3-lucifer-tv-fic&m=1).

“That’s November Rain right?” you pick it up.

“Very gooood,” he coos. “A rock aficionado. I like it.”

He continues playing for a time and you find yourself watching his fingers dance across the keys, so elegant and so hypnotising. It’s quite relaxing in a way.

When he’s done the whole club applauds and he turns to you in an expectant kind of way.

“And now you,” he graciously gestures. “Share something. Tell me something.”

“Alright,” you say before budging him over.

When you start playing [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrptV6K7nqu0&t=ZjBjMTQyZGE4NDhjZWE3NmY4NzdjYjQ4NDIyNzAzNzZmNjg3MTUyMCxvekQyM2c3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOvnaaDd_SfVYQ8UVUnylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftheliveshipparagon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181880614775%2Fhello-partner-chapter-3-lucifer-tv-fic&m=1) you think that was the last thing he was expecting. His eyes go wide and he watches you with extreme interest.

“Well I didn’t expect that,” he remarks. “I was hoping for a tale of childhood but this maybe tells me all I need to know. Nice upbringing I take it? Plenty of after school activities?”

“Something like that,” you answer cagily.

You suddenly become embarrassed at how close you were to him, your thighs touching You are about to move away when he places his hand on your leg, squeezing it slightly.

“Let’s play together, Detective.”

The smile on his face is so genuine that you can’t help but grin back and accept.

It starts clunkily enough but soon you both find a rhythm, a harmony. It should maybe be a sweeter song but it becomes [Sweet Home Alabama](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcJhYHKfMo3o&t=NWJiZmEwYmI0NWM3NGZkNGVjZmIwZTlkNmI3NjFhYWYyMzMxM2YxNCxvekQyM2c3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOvnaaDd_SfVYQ8UVUnylw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftheliveshipparagon.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181880614775%2Fhello-partner-chapter-3-lucifer-tv-fic&m=1). It’s fun and you start getting a crowd of patrons singing along in a variety of drunken tones.

The song ends and you end up laughing again, the high of it taking over.

“You really _are_ beautiful when you smile, Murphy,” Lucifer says softly and you turn to face him.

You didn’t realise your faces were so close and all you can do is stare into his eyes. There’s something unspoken that settles there, some band of tension that’s stretching tighter and tighter. It’s stretching but it’s pulling, pulling you both together and you’re not sure if the movement is voluntary or instinctive.

You’re only vaguely aware that he’s murmured your first name and that his hand is gently stroking your leg.

Your cell squawking loudly breaks the spell entirely and you jerk back to reality, fishing it out and answering it.

“Murphy, go ahead. Yeah? Uh huh. Now? Sure, give me about twenty to change.”

“Duty calls?” Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

“The pharmacist, I had someone watch his place. He’s packing everything up. We need to go now.”

“Never a dull moment is there?” he laughs before putting his jacket back on.

Usually yours were a little more uneventful….

_Jesus, did you nearly kiss him, Murph? What the fuck is wrong with you? A guy shows you a bit of attention and you jump to it? I’m seriously going to have to watch myself from now on. That was a close call…._


	4. Another Brick In The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your suspect is making a break for it but you and Lucifer are on the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx  
> (Proof reading errors possible)

Being on call at all hours of the day meant you had a permanent stash of work appropriate clothes around…..that is, until you started spending your downtime at Lux.

“I hate to ask but do you have anything more…..smart for me to wear?” you ask, getting up from the piano.

“I have just the thing,” he grins, pulling you up the stairs to his penthouse where you get more than a few jealous looks from girls, assuming you’re going to bed with him.

He makes you wait in his foyer whilst he rummages around in the bedroom before coming out with a suit and sensible shoes.

“Do I want to know why you have women’s clothing lying around?” you stare pointedly at the bundle in his arms.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Lucifer rolls his eyes. “These are Maze’s spare clothes for when we have VVVIPs…that’s very very _very_ important people.”

“Oh…sorry…I just-”

“Assumed I have that many women that they leave items here?” he finishes for you. “Well that _is_ true but I didn’t think you’d quite appreciate wearing their discarded attire.”

“Not really,” you answer honestly. “I’ll be back in a second.”

You go into the bathroom to change and thank god that Maze is a somewhat match for you in sizing. The pants don’t do up properly but you can hide that with the jacket.

“Come on, time to catch a dealer,” you walk out, noting Lucifer has changed into a different suit. “Why…..you were already smart?”

“This is my new Vice suit,” he gestures to himself. “Note the blue tie, matches your department logo. I think I look rather splendid.”

“Never mind, just move. We’re already late.”

“My car it is then.”

**

You had to pry your hands from the dashboard as Lucifer pulled up to the scene.

The idiot had taken ‘we’re late’ to mean 'go ridiculously fast’. You’d tried to shout several times as he hared across intersections but your protests were swallowed in the roar of his engine and the wind whipping past.

“There. Safe and sound,” he grins at you before noting your wild hair. “Ah….apologies.”

“We’re going to have to talk about your driving,” you manage to croak out before smoothing your hair back into a ponytail and stepping out, your legs threatening to wobble as you do.

Then you spot something…

“Homicide is here,” you note, watching Dan Espinoza walk into the building.

“They are?” Lucifer whines. “Oh that’s incredibly disappointing. Does this mean our dealer has bitten the dust?”

“I don’t know,” you shrug. “Somebody has. If it’s him, our whole case gets handed over.”

“But that’s not fair,” Lucifer frowns. “You did all the work, we had that stakeout.”

“It’s just how procedure works.”

“ _Well_ I’m not having this.”

He starts power walking into the building and you have to break into a slight run to keep up. Lucifer ducks elegantly under the police cordon line before ascending the stairs where he manages to walk straight into Dan who was backing up out of the room, trying to get the best angle for his photograph.

“Graceful as ever, Detective Douche,” Lucifer says disapprovingly, wiping his suit down.

“What are you doing here?” Dan blusters before catching sight of you. “Murphy?”

“Been chasing a guy who lives here. Runs a meth ring,” you get to the landing. “Is he dead?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s dead.”

Shit. Now you’d have to hand over all your research. Just great.

You spotted Decker in the corner, checking the body over and you couldn’t help but give a petty glare before settling your features back into something more professional. Then you stride over and squat next to her.

“Well that’s a shame,” you open with.

“Hey Murphy,” she gives you a quick nod. “Vice target, huh?”

“Yeah, ran a meth ring. Staked him out yesterday,” you look at the corpse before you.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like doing this but I’m gonna need your files.”

“Yeah, they’re at the station. I’ll get 'em for you later,” you sigh. “I don’t understand. I got word from my guys that he was gonna make a run for it but they saw nothing?”

“Yeah I talked to them outside. All they saw was a flash of gunfire.”

“They never mess up like this,” you murmur, looking around. “They would’ve seen someone.”

“Everyone is prone to human error sometimes,” Chloe looks at you, pursing her lips a little. “Maybe they looked down at the wrong time and missed it.”

“Did you check the cameras on the cars?”

“Er…what?”

“I make sure all my stakeout guys have cameras equipped on both the sides and fronts of the vehicles. Just in case. We had a complaint last year from some cocaine mogul that we roughed him up illegally and those cameras came in very handy at the professional standards trial.”

“That’s…..really smart,” Chloe looks surprised.

“You didn’t think Vice were smart?” you raise an eyebrow.

“Well..I mean…I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” she backtracks. “I can see why the Captain promoted you so quickly. You have good ideas.”

“Let’s see if it pans out,” you murmur before getting up and walking back out of the room, catching sight of Lucifer looking uncomfortable. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just fine,” he says curtly and you follow his eye line to see he’s looking at Decker.

“Come on, I’ve got some footage I need to watch,” you grab him by the arm and lead him back downstairs to the plain cars outside.

“What’s the point Detective?” Lucifer sighs as you sit there, trawling through the camera feed. “We’re going to have to give up this case anyway.”

“It’s manners,” you look up at him balefully. “Plus I don’t like my colleagues’ integrity being called into question.”

“You’ve very loyal,” Lucifer notes. “That’s rare. I’ve always seen people stand on their colleagues to get to the top of the pile.”

“They’re my guys. I look after them,” you huff. “I have no ambition to be a Captain someday. This suits me just fine.”

“Not very aspirant but I admire the sentiment all the same.”

You spot absolutely nothing on the footage. It seems like whoever killed your guy was either already there or came in via a strange method.

“Anything?” Dan joins you. “Chloe told me what you were up to.”

“Bubkiss,” you lean back.

Chloe joins a moment later and Dan just shakes his head.

“So what the hell happened?”

“Nobody came in or out,” you note. “I told you they didn’t miss anything.”

“Well that doesn’t help us,” Chloe sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

You look to the heavens, wondering why you were trying to assist when she was being ungrateful but then you spot something. Just for a second, there’s a head poking out over the roof top before it ducks down again.

You grab for your gun, grabbing the radio from inside the car and speaking quickly.

“Suspect on the roof. I need a team to get him.”

“We’re on it, Murph,” comes the crackly voice of Delano, one of the junior members of your squad.

“What?” Chloe looks up immediately. “There’s someone up there?”

“Yeah I just saw him duck down…or her…I don’t know yet,” you start moving back.

“Wonderful!” Lucifer claps his hands together. “Seems like you’re losing your edge Detective Decker.”

“Bite me,” Chloe frowns, following you into the building.

“I don’t think so, Detective,” you hear Lucifer mutter. “You’ve not exactly earned that…Murphy on the other hand…if she asked…”

You elect to pretend you didn’t hear that.

You get to the top of the building where there’s a scuffle outside and then your heart drops as you hear gunshots. You’re almost apprehensive to open the door to the roof….but you do.

“Put your hands behind your head!” you yell, quickly taking in the situation around you.

Delano was on the floor, a bullet in his side and he was bleeding out, the blue uniform slowly turning a shade of dark crimson.

Shit.

It was a girl you’d seen on the roof. She was tall, incredibly thin, a gauntness that only comes with sustained drug use. Her arm was shaking with the effort of holding up the gun.

“Put it down,” you instruct her.

“No no no no no,” she mutters to herself, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Put it down. We don’t want to hurt you. I just wanna talk,” you try and calm her down.

“Talk?”

“Yeah, just talk. I just wanna know what you’re doing up here.”

“I….I….” she starts stuttering.

Lucifer joins behind you and Chloe and Dan bring up the rear.

“Put the gun down,” Chloe barks.

_No, Decker! Stop shouting at her. She needs a calm voice._

Immediately the gun gets raised again, “No, not gonna.”

Looks like you had a stand off. If Chloe had just stayed back and let you talk, you could’ve defused the situation but now it was escalating.

“Hello darling,” Lucifer tries, walking to the right so the girl’s eyes followed him.

_Well done. That’s a good distraction._

“Now, this isn’t very good is it?” Lucifer continues. “I bet you didn’t ask for this life. I bet you wanted to be a movie star, am I right?”

The girl nods imperceptibly.

“Quite,” Lucifer makes a sympathetic face. “But L.A. just isn’t nice to girls like you, right? Girls with honour and girls that are innocent. I bet you tried so hard and nobody saw your talents.”

The gun was slightly lowering now but to your horror, Decker was moving up to the right, slowly.

_Get back you fucking idiot!_

You couldn’t call out though. If you made even one sudden movement, the girl’s attention would be back on you and you’d probably get shot just like Delano.

“No, I tried everything,” the girl answers shakily. “And then I couldn’t pay my rent and…”

“You poor thing,” Lucifer holds out a hand. “I bet the man downstairs got you hooked, didn’t he? No one would blame you if you were the one who shot him. He was scum, he was a sinner. He needed punishment.”

“Yes,” the girl almost cries in relief. “He used me. I hated him.”

Well that was as solid a confession as any. This was definitely the right suspect but with a motivation that you could at least sympathise with.

Then Decker struck. She lunged at the girl, trying to prise the gun out of her grip but they ended up stumbling towards the edge of the roof and the girl was stronger than she looked.

“Decker!” you shout as you watch Chloe trip over the edge of the building and disappear from sight.

That was a bad call, shouting out. Immediately the girl spun to you and fired, too startled to realise what she was doing.

_This is it._

You feel something hit you but curiously, no pain. You open your eyes and see that Lucifer had flung himself at you, knocking you to the ground whilst Dan jumped on the girl, wrestling with her and eventually slamming some cuffs on her wrists.

Then you feel something wet trailing down your body and look up to Lucifer, who was on top of you still. You see his face trying so hard not to telegraph that he was in pain.

“Are you….are you bleeding?!” you cry.

“Curiously…I believe I am,” Lucifer says through gritted teeth. “Well this is unexpected. I thought….”

You scoot out from under him, rolling him over and seeing his shirt is sodden with blood. You feel personally responsible that both Delano and Lucifer were taken down and shit, you didn’t even _know_ what had happened to Decker.

“Just stay still,” you instruct him, pulling off Maze’s suit jacket and pressing it to the wound.

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer hisses.

“Keep the pressure on. I need to check everyone else,” you instruct.

You grab your radio, “Officers down, request medics.”

Then you move to Delano and check on him. He’s breathing steadily but his lips are turning blue. He won’t have much time left if they don’t hurry up.

“Hang in there,” you tell him.

“Trying to, Murph,” he smiles weakly.

Then you look over the edge, trying to spot Decker and hoping against hope you won’t see a red stain on the pavement. What you _did_ see was Decker in a dumpster, her arm bent at a funny angle and moving ever so slightly.

“Is she…?” Dan is almost too afraid to ask.

“She’s alive,” you recant. “I think her arm is broken but she’s alive.”

“Thank god,” Dan breathes.

“And medics are coming. Get her in the car and then send some of the forensics team up to help me with these two.”

“On it,” Dan moves the girl away and back downstairs

You come back to Lucifer, reapplying pressure on his wound.

“Ooof,” Lucifer vocalises. “You know, this is really not what I had in mind when you said we were on a case.”

“Me neither,” you laugh softly. “And now I might lose two of my guys.”

“I’m…your guy?” Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

“Of course, you’re my partner. If you died, I’d take it very personally,” you wink, trying to keep his mood light.

He smiles through his pain, “Well I’m glad you’re finally admitting your feelings for me.”

“Oh shut up,” you scowl.

“Remember, Murph…no scowling. That was our deal,” Lucifer says before his eyes roll back into his head and he goes very limp.

“Lucifer…..LUCIFER?!”

**

You sat in the hospital, pinging between Decker, Delano and Lucifer.

You’d come very close to losing a lot of people and it weighed very heavily on your soul. Sure, you’d got the right killer and she was now in custody but at what cost?

_Shit Decker…..if you’d just kept your mouth shut._

But life was full of what ifs. You just had to deal with the situation now.

Dan and Trixie were with Chloe and Delano’s boyfriend was with him so you were now pitched up in the chair next to Lucifer’s bed. Maze hadn’t seemed interested in coming to see him, something about a fight where she was being stubborn.

You watched his heart monitor beeping slowly and rhythmically, feeling guiltier than ever. You hadn’t asked him to take a bullet for you and you certainly hadn’t expected someone so selfish to do a thing like that in the first place.

“Hello,” comes a soft voice from the door.

You look up to see a man in smart slacks and you just get a sense of peace washing over you.

“Hi. Who are you?”

“I’m Amenadiel,” the man announces. “Lucifer’s brother.”

You’d never seen two people look less like brothers in your life.

“Uh…”

“Yeah, same dad,” he says knowingly. “Are you his new partner?”

“Yeah, I’m Murphy,” you wave. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“Did you tell Luci to jump in front of you?”

“Well no but-”

“Then it’s not your fault,” he smiles kindly. “You don’t need to flagellate yourself. Is he alright?”

“He’ll live. He’s just recovering from surgery,” you tell Amenadiel.

“Well that’s something,” Amenadiel sits down in the opposite chair. “You should go home and sleep. I can take of him.”

“If you’re sure,” you nod before rummaging in your purse and pulling out a contact card. “Please phone me when he wakes up.”

Amenadiel looks at you strangely before taking it, “I will.”

You make your way home and just stare at yourself in the mirror. You’re still covered in blood, the suit stained and the colour long since turned brown. It makes you feel so so dirty so you end up rapidly clawing the fabric off until it’s in a pile at your feet and you just climb into the shower, sitting in the bottom of it and crying.

Just because you were a cop didn’t mean you were immune to feelings. You were only human after all and trauma was still trauma.

You didn’t get out of the shower for two hours.

**

You awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of crashing outside your bedroom door.

Were you getting robbed?

You sprung up, grabbing your pistol from the nightstand before quietly making your way out into the living room. You saw a figure stumbling around, trying to get their balance.

You flipped on the lights, aiming as you do so and see…

“Lucifer?!” you cry. “What the fuck are you doing?! You should be in hospital!”

“Oh pish,” he dismisses, holding onto your couch for stability. “If I had to listen to one more sermon from Amenadiel, I would’ve leaped out of the window. I am _not_ going back there, Detective and you can’t make me.”

“You’re such a child,” you sigh, putting your gun away and helping him sit down. “How did you get in here anyway?”

“Oh I had a key made. I swiped one when you weren’t looking. For emergencies, not for anything untoward, I promise.”

“Okay, well that’s creepy but since you did save my life, I’ll let it go.”

Lucifer turns to you, an expression of vulnerability on his face, “Please don’t kick me out. I don’t…I don’t want to go.”

“I’m not gonna kick you out,” you assure him. “I’m just worried about you. You had surgery yesterday. You shouldn’t be up and about.”

“Murph, I…” he starts getting up again and staggers into the doorframe of your bedroom.

“Lucifer, sit down!” you panic. “You’ll hurt yourself. Come on, you take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, no that simply won’t do,” Lucifer shakes his head, almost throwing himself off balance. “That’s not very sporting.”

“I don’t care. You need rest,” you loop his arm around your shoulder and walk him to the bed, laying him down and pulling the covers up over him.

You’re about to walk out before you feel his hand grip your wrist, dragging you back to stand next to him.

“Please don’t leave.”

He sounds so small, so unlike the Lucifer that you know that you just stop. Gone was the bluster, gone was the sexual arrogance.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll just be next door,” you try and soothe him.

“Please stay with me, just until I fall asleep.”

You owed him that at least.

You nodded before moving to the other side of the bed, climbing in. Lucifer seems to be more content and he rolls onto his good side, facing you.

“Thank you…Murph.”

“No, thank _you_. I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” you murmur back.

“Well…I couldn’t lose the best partner I’ve ever had,” Lucifer whispers softly, reaching for your hand and holding it.

You didn’t mean to but the stress of the day and having someone else’s presence in your bed after so long….you just drifted off holding Lucifer’s hand.

____


	5. Flirtin' With Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change comes to the precinct and nobody is happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings  
> (Possible proof reading errors)  
> Happy reading!   
> \- TLP xx

When you awoke the next morning, Lucifer was gone.

In his place was a box of chocolates that looked like they'd cost you a whole month's wage to buy and a note which read:

_Thank you Detective for entertaining me last night. I had business with my brother that demanded my urgent attention so I couldn't stay with you._

_I've left you a gift to show my appreciation._

_\- Lucifer Morningstar_

_P.S. I know the number of a good specialist if you'd like to sort that snoring issue out._

You threw the note back on the bed in a huff. It really spun your head how much he could ping between loveableness and then complete asshole-ishness. You did _not_ have a snoring problem....

You did try one of the chocolates though, despite yourself and were very overpowered with the taste of champagne. God, you hoped you didn't have to do any breathalyser tests today!

You skipped out to the precinct, feeling a lot better than you did yesterday and rocked up to the Vice department where a crowd seemed to be gathered.

Of course, you'd forgotten it was the Captain's last day before he retired. You felt bad that you didn't remember but there had been a lot of other things on your mind, what with nearly losing most of your team and all...

“So it's with gusto that I announce your new Lieutenant,” the Captain stands on a chair so he can be seen by everyone. “I hope you treat him with the same snark and rebellious shit attitudes that you did with me. This is Marcus Pierce. Give him some applause.”

  


Lieutenant Pierce was the last thing you expected. Most people in his rank were old timers, pencil pushers or those who'd suffered injuries but had too much experience to retire. Pierce was a middle aged man it seems, very heavily built and he seemed more like an army lieutenant than a police one.

You clapped along with the rest of them and then went to the Captain to say your goodbyes.

“Hey kid,” he smiles at you. “Rough few days, huh? Glad everyone is okay.”

“Me too. Probably not the send off you wanted.”

“Ah,” he dismisses with a wave. “I think I can let them off for getting shot or thrown off buildings, Murph.”

“So who's this?” Pierce cuts into the conversation and you find the interaction a little rude.

“This is one of my best gals,” the Captain puts his hand on your shoulder. “Murphy has done wonders with the Vice department. Eight raids under her belt already and Donny Ortega put behind bars.”

“Quite impressive,” Pierce says in such a way that you don't think he's impressed at all. “So you're the one babysitting Lucifer, huh?”

“Morningstar? Yeah he's my partner.”

“Transferred from Homicide, right?”

“Yeah....”

“Interesting.”

Then he walks away.

You feel like there was more in that interaction than met the eye. Something felt off, like a storm was coming. You didn't trust Pierce at all.

“Heyaaaa,” Ella hugs you from behind. “Why such a gloomy Gus?”

“Just a long few days,” you answer, turning around and giving her a small smile.

“Yeah, lot of people down. I went to see them in the hospital but Lucifer is apparently back at Lux. I was gonna head there on my break with this muffin basket. Wanna come?”

“Wait, he's running Lux after major surgery?!” you cry.

“Workaholics,” Ella nods wisely. “I mean you could use one a' the muffins to beat him around the head if you like?”

“Yeah, yeah I might just do that,” you sigh. “Come on, let's pay him a visit. I've got some chastising to do.”

**

You found your partner hunched over the bar, trying his best to stop Maze from smacking him with a coaster.

“Woah, bad time?” Ella stops on the stairs.

“You,” Maze points at you. “Tell him he's a goddamn _moron_.”

“Yes, I rather think I've already got that message,” Lucifer points out, straightening up.

“Not. Nearly. Enough!” Maze beats him three more times, breaking the coaster around his head. “You nearly got me stuck here all for the sake of your little pet human!”

“Maze, not now,” Lucifer becomes agitated.

“Pet human?” you descend from the mezzanine. “And what are you? His independent Girl Friday?”

“Shut up, pipsqueak,” Maze rounds on you and gets in your face. “You're the reason he's hurt. You're the reason he jumped in front of a bullet.”

“I didn't ask him to,” you frown. “I'm grateful he did but I didn't ask him to. You can't be mad at me for his actions.”

“I can try,” she snarls. “Gotta be mad at someone or else what's the point?”

“Do you need a hug?” Ella volunteers from the stairs.

If looks could kill, Ella would be a blood splatter on the glittering walls.

“Maze, enough,” you say sharply and she seems surprised and annoyed that you're speaking back to her. “Your friend was hurt. I know you were scared but that's no reason to take it out on him. He needs support, not you hitting him.”

“But he could've left me alone,” her voice cracks for an instant.

“He would never do that intentionally,” you assure her, noting that in fact, she was highly insecure underneath all the aggression. “What he did was brave and selfless and spur of the moment. He's a good man.”

Lucifer's looking at you very strangely now, almost softly. You suspect that's the first time he's ever heard someone say anything like that about him.

“You've always got friends in the precinct,” Ella chips in. “We wouldn't let you be alone.”

Maze considers this for a time, almost like the offer was equal parts comforting and terrifying. Then she comes to a conclusion.

“Don't let him do that again. You're his partner, you're supposed to protect him,” she fixes you with a glare. “If he gets hurt again, I'll turn you into a pincushion.”

“She actually can, I've seen her knives,” Ella whispers helpfully in your ear.

“Duly noted,” you try not to react. “Now it's my turn to yell at him.”

“Be my guest,” Maze steps out of your way. “You can borrow my thumb screws if you want.”

“I'm good,” you walk towards Lucifer, not really knowing if she was joking or not.

“So Detective,” Lucifer gives you his best charming smile. “How were the chocolates I left?”

“Nice but you really need to go back to the hospital.”

“I'm fine,” he sighs, swirling the brandy glass in front of him. “I'm a fast healer.”

He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it aside so you can see the bullet hole has actually mostly closed up. Only an angry red ridge of scarring remains. But how? It would take _weeks_ for a person to hit that stage in recovery.

“But...” you point. “It was....but...”

“It'll take more than a bullet to stop the Devil,” he gives that cocky smirk to you again.

“You know, I'm beginning to think you've _actually_ sold your soul. That or you're a superhero,” you blink, trying to process what you're seeing.

“What would I want with a soul?” he frowns. “Dreadful things. Rather slimy.”

“You know what, never mind,” you shake your head. “Just get some rest.”

“I already had a fantastic night's rest at yours, Detective,” he winks.

“Wait what?” Ella jumps towards the two of you. “You and Murphy? Really? O.M.G! This is so cute. I can't even! Eeeee!”

“Not it's not like that,” you blurt out.

“Sureeeeee,” she winks, leaving the muffin basket on the bar unit. “I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, huh?”

“Ella, it-”

“No no, who am I to stand in the way of blossoming romance?” she bows grandiosely. “Didn't know you were such a tiger, Murph!”

“Oh no,” you hide your face in your hands as Ella leaves.

“Am I such a horrifying prospect for being gossiped about?” Lucifer chuckles to himself.

“I just don't like my business being broadcast to the station,” you shake your head. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yes, Detective. I'll be back to work tomorrow and I promise if I feel unwell I will go home with no protests.”

“Alright, well I'll see you then. We can both get on the wrong side of the new lieutenant together.”

“Together,” you hear him repeat as you start up the stairs.

You're really starting to think Decker had never made Lucifer feel welcome from the way he was acting. Sure he could get on your nerves but he was sweet underneath all the rich boy charm.

Maze is at the entrance to Lux as you're about to leave and she puts her arm across the doorway, preventing you from going.

“Remember what I said, _Murphy_ ,” she threatens.

“I don't want to see him hurt any more than you do,” you say honestly.

She searches your face for a time before dropping her arm and nodding at you, “Alright, go. Take your perky ass with you.”

“Bye Maze.”

**

Tomorrow came and Lucifer was waiting for you in the Vice department, two steaming bone china mugs of tea next to him.

“Good morning, Detective,” he smiles brightly before gesturing to the cups. “Assam from the Yunnan province. Had it flown in yesterday. Works wonders for the circulation.”

“Uh thanks,” you take the cup, afraid of how fragile it was. “Any occasion?”

“Just celebrating being back and I'm not the only one. Come along.”

He grabs you by the arm yanking you into the main room and you're desperately trying not to spill the tea as you're brought out. You didn't expect to see everyone gathered and in the centre was Decker and in the wheelchair...

“Delano!” you grin. “You son of a bitch, you look great.”

“I rock the scars,” Delano smirks. “Hank thinks they're sexy.”

“Well that's all that matters,” you laugh. “Feeling okay?”

“I'll never bench two hundred pounds again but I'm feeling as good as I can do. Listen I'm sorry I couldn't restrain her properly. I fucked up and-”

“No, shut up,” you cut in. “You did good. She was scared and she was high. It was a dangerous combo. Don't ever blame yourself. Now enjoy the food. That's an order.”

“You're a rather good leader, you know,” Lucifer remarks from behind you. “You care about everyone on your team.”

“Shouldn't I?” you have some of the tea, practically tasting the expense.

“It's rare,” he muses. “And fascinating. You don't project that nature on face value.”

“So you're saying I have resting bitch face?”

“In a manner of speaking but I'm sometimes a fan of the angry look,” he winks.

“Alright, listen up,” Pierce announces. “We have a full contingent again so I want to formally introduce myself. My name is Marcus Pierce, I'm your new lieutenant. I'm here to shake up the apple cart, so to speak so I'm announcing some transfers. Now these transfers are for those I think would work better in other departments or who have earned promotions.”

There's a sea of eager faces and you know who's been jonesing for a better job instantly. You just lean against the wall with your arms folded as Pierce reads out his list.

“-Detective Espinoza, from Homicide to Vice, Detective Campbell from Juvenile to Auto Theft, Detective Constanda from Organised Crime to Cyber, Detective Murphy from Vice to Homicide-”

“What?” you stand up straight, looking at Pierce who just ignores you and carries on.

“Excuse me!” Lucifer butts in, holding his hand up. “Excuse me, Mr Pierce? Did you say Detective Murphy is being moved to Homicide?”

“Yeah, and you too by extension,” Pierce says curtly.

“Sorry, why is that a good idea?” Lucifer carries on, walking into the centre of the room. “Detective Murphy is the best Vice squad official you have. She knows everything about the comings and goings of the local drug trade and prostitution rings. Why would you want to lose that knowledge?”

“Because, _Mr Morningstar_ ,” Pierce's jaw locks. “Detective Murphy's observational skills are of more use in Homicide. She has the relevant qualifications for it too. Is there anything else about my decision you'd like to challenge?”

“Not at this moment but I'm sure I'll think of something,” Lucifer looks incredibly pissed off.

“Leave it in my In Tray when you think of it then,” Pierce fixes him with an icy stare. “Okay team, wrap this up. We have work to do.”

“Detective, this will not do at all,” Lucifer comes over to you, slightly frantic. “I can't work with Detective Decker again, I-”

“I don't want this either,” you throw out your arms. “But we have to do this. We don't have a choice.”

“I can go back to Lux.”

“If you want to,” you look at his stricken face. “Nobody's forcing you to consult here. You can leave any time you like if you're not comfortable.”

“But....but you said we were in this together,” Lucifer seems very conflicted. “We're partners but I can't-”

You grab him and take him into one of the side rooms, conscious that he may not want to have a full on meltdown in the middle of the precinct.

“Thank you, Murphy,” he says graciously, anxiously fiddling with his cufflinks. “I just...Chloe, it's too raw. I don't know if I can.”

“It's fine. You take all the time you need to and if you can't do it, I won't think any less of you.”

“I really enjoy working with you Detective but you both make me vulnerable.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” you blush.

“It's not an awful thing, Murph,” he comes close to you. “Don't mistake me. I just...I need to think.”

“Okay, you know where I am.”

“Would you...I mean I know we just started the day but would you come to my therapist with me? I really need the support here.”

You look out to Pierce who was in his office before thinking. Transferring was a lot of paperwork but you could do that anywhere. You didn't need to be in the precinct to get it done.

“You know what, sure. I need to get out of here before I get a demerit for striking a superior asshole.”

“Oo fiery,” Lucifer chuckles. “There's more to you than meets the eye.”

“Come on, let's go.”

You make your excuses, barrelling past Decker before she can say anything about your transfer before walking out.

You were furious right now. All of your hard work in creating the intel network, all of your contacts, all your squad and the memories you had.....gone, gone because your asshole new boss wanted to move things around on a whim.

You may be paranoid right now but you could swear Pierce had taken an instant disliking to you. It didn't make sense otherwise.

Maybe you could vent in Lucifer's therapy too. God knows you needed it right now.


	6. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer have your first case in Homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst, descriptions of gore
> 
> (Proof reading errors likely)
> 
> Happy reading!   
> \- TLP xx

Reaching Linda Martin’s office, Lucifer rapped smartly on the door, not even waiting for an answer before opening it. Linda was inside, stuffing a mouthful of salad in as she half choked before setting it down.

“What have I said?” she frowns, wiping dressing off her mouth. “You need to-”

“Book an appointment, yes I am aware,” Lucifer dismisses, sitting down eagerly. “I can pay you the inconvenience fee if you’re that put out?”

“It’s fine,” she sighs before looking at you. “Who is this?”

“Oh this is my new partner. Detective Murphy, Linda, Linda, Detective Murphy.”

Linda’s eyes go wide and she seems to get excited, “Oh so you’re _that_ partner. Lucifer’s told me about you, he said-”

“Yes, I told her what an asset you’ve been to me,” Lucifer interrupts and you get the impression he doesn’t want Linda revealing that he’s been talking about you.

“Right, yes…an asset,” Linda crosses her legs. “So what brings you here today?”

“The new police lieutenant wants to move the detective to Homicide and by extension, me. That’ll bring me back into contact with Chloe and…”

“The wounds are too raw,” Linda surmises. “Are you comfortable with Murphy being here?”

“Oh yes, of course,” Lucifer smiles. “She’s my support. I expect she’s rather annoyed herself.”

“Are you?” Linda asks, directing the question to you.

“That all of my hard work gets dismissed in an instant for the whims of some asshole higher up? Yes,” you fold your arms. “I would understand if there was some more logic behind it but this just seems like moving people for the sake of it.”

“Maybe it’s because this lieutenant is recognising your talents and wants to see how you do elsewhere. Lucifer tells me you’ve turned the Vice department around so maybe it stands to reason that you can do the same in Homicide. And Lucifer, just because you’re going back, it doesn’t mean it brings you into contact with Chloe again. You’re not assigned to her as a partner, you’re assigned to Murphy here.”

“I suppose,” Lucifer looks to the ceiling. “It just increases the _odds_ of us coming into contact in the first place.”

“And so what if it does? You’ve been happy the last few weeks. Why let the fear of confrontation ruin it?”

“She’s got a point,” you look at Lucifer. “I don’t particularly like Chloe so I’d be avoiding her anyway. We don’t have to speak to her. We will have our own cases.”

“Do you promise me?” Lucifer asks.

“Yeah I promise,” you say earnestly. “You took a bullet for me, the least I can do is keep your…keep Chloe at bay.”

“You know, I think this partnership is good for you Lucifer,” Linda leans back. “Trust your partner.”

“Is that your professional advice?” Lucifer defaults to his usual charming self.

“Yes. Now get out of here you two. This is my lunch break,” she waves you off, sighing as she picks up her salad again before putting it down, muttering how she would rather it was a cheeseburger.

“Come along then, back to work,” Lucifer grabs your hand before turning back to Linda. “And we’re sticking with cash payment this time?”

“Yes, oh my god, just go!” Linda cries, turning pink.

“What do you mean cash payment?” you ask as you’re escorted out.

“Oh I used to provide a service for her services,” he grins at you.

“Wait, you used to bone your therapist?!” you shout out in surprise. “Isn’t that unethical?”

“Highly but the Devil loves a bit of sin,” he winks. “Shall we?”

**

Back at the precinct, you already have your desk transferred over to Homicide. You grumble as you walk over to your new office, noting how none of the ambience was there, how there wasn’t a giant black stain on the ceiling from where one of your guys had accidentally set some flammable powder, suspected to be coke, ablaze.

It just wasn’t home.

“Murphy, my office. Now,” Pierce says brashly as you set your bag down.

You give a look to Lucifer before dutifully following. You elect to stand as Pierce goes around the other side of his desk.

“I know you don’t get it,” he starts. “I know you probably think I’m a dick but I’ve read your file and you have real potential. With what you’ve done for Vice, anyone can follow your example and it’ll run smoothly. In Homicide? It’s a mess, frankly. Too many emotions running it. I trust you won’t let emotions get the better of your work?”

“No, sir,” you answer.

“You seem to have a good handle on Lucifer too. Decker had lost control of him. I’m expecting good things, Murphy,” he leans on the desk. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“Give me a case and I’ll get started,” you stare him back out.

You didn’t care that he was trying to explain himself, he was still being a hell of a prick about things. The way he spoke to you was like you were less than dirt and you didn’t appreciate it.

“Good,” his eyes glimmer. He throws you a file. “I’ll see your report soon.”

You grab the file, “Can I go?”

“Sure, Murphy,” his lip twitches, almost like he’s amused.

You get out of there as fast as you could before returning to Lucifer. He seems to be pacing up and down and he relaxes when he sees you.

“Well?” he asks impatiently.

“Got a case,” you wave the file. “Let’s do quick prep. I don’t like being in here.”

“So? Who’s the poor victim today?” Lucifer sits on your desk next to you.

“Karen Carpenter. Lives alone. Two cats. Appears a break in and the assailant beat her to death with a hammer.”

“What a tragic life,” Lucifer muses. “Feeling up to it? I can walk you through the unfamiliar parts of Homicide. I’m quite good at it now.”

“I do have training, Lucifer,” you roll your eyes.

“Oh well, I look forward to your expertise,” he teases. “Let’s go. I think I saw Chloe near the kitchen area earlier and if I know her habits, we won’t run into her if we leave now.”

“Lead the way,” you stuff your file into your bag before following him.

He moves quickly, barely acknowledging those who wave at him as he goes. He really _was_ desperate not to speak to her.

**

You reached the Carpenter house, slightly nervous about your new role.

It was all well and good having the training but putting it into practice, as well as knowing Pierce was monitoring you was a hell of a pressure squash.

When you went in, you smelled the scent of copper, mixed with the tang of ammonia. You weren’t particularly used to it in Vice but you’d come across your share of dead bodies during your career. That being said, when you saw the victim, your stomach did lurch a little.

Her head had been caved in from blunt force trauma with a claw hammer that was still wedged into her skull. She had defensive wounds down her arms from where she’d obviously fought off her attacker and you could see deep bruises on the skin from where they’d failed to hit her directly.

Then you saw tiny paw prints of blood leading from the body to various parts of the room.

“I take it the cats weren’t happy they weren’t being fed,” you mumble, crouching down next to Ella who’s taking some pictures of the wounds.

“Nuh uh,” she shakes her head. “Got a lot of furry contamination here too. Gonna be difficult separating if the killer left any DNA on her from the fluffballs over there.”

“Good gracious this décor is atrocious,” you hear Lucifer mutter behind you, surveying the house.

“Not relevant,” you raise a reproachful eyebrow.

“Maybe not to you Detective but I can see why someone had murder on their mind,” he frowns, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t be such a classist,” you roll your eyes, pulling your gloves on and checking Karen’s clothing for anything.

“Classist?” he says in mock outrage. “I am a Devil of culture! I hardly see what’s classist about hating an avocado coloured kitchen.”

“Well unless the avocado coloured kitchen has evidence somewhere, ignore it,” you continue your methodical sweep.

“Perhaps it does,” Lucifer says and you turn to see him waving a fruit knife with blood on the tip.

“Are you crazy?!” you cry, grabbing it from him and daintily holding it by the handle. “Handling it with no gloves?! Not photographing it in situ?! You’ll sink this case before it’s begun!”

“Naww, fighting like a married couple already,” Ella coos, giggling to herself.

“I found it, didn’t I?” Lucifer holds out his hands. “I don’t know what you’re so worked up about.”

Now you understood why Decker had had issues with him. It was all well and good doing Vice raids but murder scenes required a lot more stringent protocol.

“Just show me where you saw it,” you sigh.

He leads you to a spot at the back of the kitchen where some cups are knocked over. You surmise Karen must have run to the kitchen to get something to defend herself but was grabbed from behind due to the mess on the unit. You didn’t have a way of knowing whose blood was on the knife just yet so you couldn’t make an accurate guess whether she’d actually got a strike in.

You tag it and bag it, leaving it on the side before you breeze past Lucifer, checking every room and stumbling across what seems like the starting point of the confrontation, the bedroom. This was where the worst of the disorder was, duvets thrown off the bed, nightstands tipped over, drawers pulled out haphazardly. Then you could see the dents in the walls, the perfect size for hammer blows. She must have ducked some of the swings.

“Hey Ella?” you call. “Were there any tool marks on the doors?”

“Nope, no lockpicking, no windows forced, nada,” she yells back.

“So does that mean someone intimate did it?” Lucifer says from directly behind you.

You jump in fright, banging into the chest of drawers and documents spill onto the floor from off the top.

“Fuck! Don’t do that!” you grab your chest.

“Oo, language,” he winks. “I have to say you look quite the sight with a heaving bosom.”

“There are better ways to achieve that then giving me a heart attack,” you scowl, bending down to pick up the papers.

“Oh yes?” Lucifer becomes much more animated now. “Pray, do tell these better ways? Maybe I’ll employ some of them.”

You ignore him, your attention drawn to a particular letter denoting an appointment at a will maker’s. That gives you the idea to check the body further and Lucifer huffs loudly as you run out of the room.

“Goodness me, you never sit still, do you?”

“Show me her hands,” you ask Ella.

“Ah, no wedding ring,” Ella catches your train of thought. “But there is a long term indent on the finger with discolouration.”

“So….married for a long time but not now?” you ask.

“Looks like it. Couldn’t see any marriage photos around,” Ella gestures around herself.

“Is it going to be such a boring conclusion?” Lucifer whines. “The ex-husband did it, oh how drab.”

“They’re not all going to be twists and turns,” you stand up. “Sometimes a crime of passion is just a crime of passion.”

“It always sounds so much more sordid like that.”

“You always have sex on the brain, don’t you?” you shake your head.

“It’s a wonderful thing, Detective,” Lucifer grins. “You should try it sometime. Might cheer you up.”

“Ohhhhh,” Ella makes a strangled noise. “Dude, nooooo. Bad call.”

“Are you saying I’m uptight?” you get defensive.

“I’m saying you could benefit from letting go once in a while. Drinking is all well and dandy but a good hard shag works wonders.”

“I’m leaving,” you turn bright red. “I have to bring the ex-husband in for questioning.”

You barrel out of the house, absolutely mortified by Lucifer’s suggestion. He really was a person of two halves. The playboy and the vulnerable creature underneath.

“Detective? Murphy, wait!” he calls after you but you’d already gotten into a police car and started driving back to the precinct, too embarrassed to face your partner.

After all, how could you tell someone like Lucifer you’d not even been with another person since Ethan?

**

“Mr Carpenter, are you aware why you’re here today?” you start the interview.

“I…I can’t believe it,” he chokes up. “Karen…I only spoke to her last week.”

“Where were you at the time in question?”

“You don’t think I….I was at work!” he gets angry, a little too quickly. “I have people who saw me there, I have cameras!”

“It’s just protocol,” you assure him. “Can I also ask who had keys to Karen’s house and did you?”

“Yeah, yeah I still had some,” he nods. “Hadn’t moved most of my things out yet, you know. Still in the divorce phase. Her mom had some, her sister….I don’t know if her friends had keys.”

“And can you think of any reason why anyone would want to hurt Karen?”

“No,” he shakes his head.

There’s an almighty crash behind you and the door bounces open to reveal Lucifer, looking a little rumpled as he strides in, sitting down and glaring hard at your suspect.

“What are you doing?!” you hiss quietly to him.

“Hello scumbag,” he grins benignly at Mr Carpenter. “Nice to see a familiar face.”

“Mr Morningstar,” the guy looks surprised.

“You see, Detective, this man frequented Lux and spent vast sums of money trying to attract ladies of a certain age and beauty level. Then his card kept being declined. I’d say you have no money left, hmm? Spent it all trying to impress and you knew Karen still had some.”

“What in the hell are you accusing me of?!” he starts shouting. “This is ridiculous. I want a lawyer! I’m not speaking without a lawyer!”

“Excuse us,” you stand up, grabbing Lucifer by the suit lapel and dragging him into the adjacent room. “What the fuck was that?!”

“I’m solving your case,” he beams. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re _losing_ my case!” you frown. “I thought you knew what you were doing?! You can’t just go accusing someone without checking out their alibi first!”

“He’s obviously guilty,” Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“Well of course he is,” you snarl. “But we have to do this the right way or he walks free.”

“Oh no, we can’t be having no punishment for him,” Lucifer looks affronted. “Very well, I’ll go in there and use my little trick-”

“No you won’t,” you bar the door as he tries to walk out. “Leave him alone. Let me do this my way. You’ve already set a bad precedent with him.”

“You know, I liked you better when you were in Vice,” he puts his hands in his trouser pockets. “You were much more open minded.”

“That’s before I had Pierce threatening to watch my every move,” you stare at the floor. “I just don’t…I don’t want to mess it up. I can’t lose my job.”

Lucifer softens a little, “You’re right. I apologise. This is your technical first day and I should’ve realised you’d want to be professionally thorough. Go ahead, Detective.”

“Stay outside,” you warn him.

“But-”

“You’ve done enough damage.”

As you leave to get back to the interview, you hear him say, “I can’t help but think that’s a barbed statement in many ways.”

**

You manage to salvage the questioning before checking out with his company and having the CCTV sent over to you. It does indeed show him at work during the time of death but you still have your suspicions.

If Lucifer was right and Mr Carpenter had no money yet Karen did, and with the impending changing of the will she was doing, it seemed like a no-brainer that it’d make him profit to kill her. As her still-husband, he’d be entitled to her assets, including the house.

The motive was there but not the means.

You stopped by Ella’s office to get the lab results.

“And how’s my favourite homicide girl?” she smiles broadly at you.

“Hoping my favourite lab girl has some answers.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she winks. “Unfortunately it’s a no go on the fruit knife. That was Karen’s blood. Bummer. However, I did manage to get some prints off some of the holes in the walls? Seems Mister Hammertime braced his hands on the wall to get the weapon back out.”

“Anything on AFIS?”

“Yep, one Randy Davidson,” she hands you the file print out. “Minors for assaults and drugs.”

“Thanks Ella, you’re the best,” you wave as you walk out.

“Always here for you!” she calls over your shoulder.

You get down to some research, noting Lucifer is hanging around your new office like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. You just focus on your investigation, trying to find any link between Karen and this Randy guy but doesn’t seem like there is any.

Well he definitely was not a home intruder because there were no signs of forced entry. He had to have a key somehow.

“Hey,” you turn the screen round to show Lucifer Randy’s mugshot. “Ever see this guy before?”

“Actually yes,” Lucifer screws up his face in remembrance. “Came to push some drugs at Lux, I believe.”

“So you threw him out?”

“Oh goodness no,” he grins. “We’re not opposed to a little pick me up in the early hours of the morning.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” you mumble.

“Hang on,” Lucifer starts pointing his finger. “Hang on, I saw Mr Carpenter and this man trying to chat up Maze. I’ll get my cameras downloaded.”

“Are you sure?”

“One does remember when Maze feels offended by attention.”

He doesn’t elaborate and you get the feeling you shouldn’t ask and don’t want to know. Maze scared you a lot sometimes.

He’s tapping away on his phone before he pockets it and turns to you, seeming like he was prepping for an awkward conversation.

“Did I….did I upset you earlier, Detective?”

“A little,” you admit.

“I am sorry,” he puts a hand on his chest. “It was not my intention.”

“I know you’re going uber…uber _you_ lately to compensate for not feeling so confident with the move to Homicide but it got too personal.”

“Are you my partner or therapist now?” he raises an eyebrow. “But point taken. Are you afraid of being intimate?”

“Wouldn’t you be if all you’d known was violence?”

He winces a little before his jaw becomes firmer, “You know, I do wish I _had_ killed your toadspawn of an ex sometimes. You’ve not had intercourse since?”

“God, this is not the time,” you hide your face behind your hair, the skin of your cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

“No need to bring dad into it,” he huffs. “It’s just a question Murphy. I wouldn’t think any less of you. I just want to understand you.”

“No, okay,” you stare intently at the desk. “I’ve not been with anyone since. Can we please get back onto the investigation?”

He almost makes you jump when his hand suddenly finds yours and squeezes it gently, “You poor thing. Humanity is terrible sometimes. I hope one day you find your spark again. I still remember our undercover mission. I’m very certain you could’ve seduced anyone you liked with that cover.”

“I’m not a nun, you know,” you shrink further into the chair. “I just….I’ve not found anyone I trust enough yet.”

“I quite understand,” he brings your hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gallantly. “I will try not to bring it up any more but I may slip now and then.”

“Sure,” you just want the earth to swallow you whole. “Now, murder suspect.”

“Ah yes,” he checks his phone before tapping away again. “Just sent the CCTV to your email now.”

You watch the video in question, seeing Mr Carpenter and Randy Davidson talking in what looked like conspiratorial tones. After they get rejected by Maze, who threatens one of them with a broken bottle, they go to the back of Lux before you see hand shaking.

That’s the screenshot you print out before motioning Lucifer to come back to the interview room with you.

Mr Carpenter didn’t follow through on his threat to lawyer up, mainly because he didn’t have the money to. That gave you more wiggle room to try an angle of questioning.

“We know what you asked Randy to do,” you start with and Mr Carpenter goes white before he collects himself.

“Randy who?”

You put the print out on the table, pointing, “Randy Davidson. You met at Lux. Was it a Strangers on a Train deal? Have him murder Karen so it wouldn’t be traced to you? Did you promise him something in return?”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Mr Carpenter gets defensive. “That…that was a drug deal. I’ll admit it, but nothing like you’re suggesting.”

“Mr Carpenter,” Lucifer interjects, leaning forward. “I’ve seen many drug deals and none like that. Tell me, what did you truly desire from him?”

There’s the same sensation you felt bubbling away under the surface for Mr Carpenter. He looks like he’s fighting something back before he blurts out, “To kill my wife!”

“Oh yes?” Lucifer encourages him.

“She was going to cut me out of her will and I knew she had 30k saved up, plus the house.”

You’re just staring at Lucifer in amazement of how he was getting this confession. Was it some kind of neuro-linguisitic programming thing?

“Randy already told us,” you lie. “He stitched you up.”

“No!” Mr Carpenter says fervently. “No, it was _his_ idea! He suggested he could take care of it for a cut of the inheritance!”

“So you gave him your key?”

“Oh god,” he starts sobbing. “Oh my god, what did I do?”

“A woman lost her life because of your greed,” Lucifer says harshly. “She fought hard, she was brave. You are a coward and you deserve your punishment.”

You’re looking at your notes that you’ve scribbled until you hear a scream and Mr Carpenter is falling backwards off the chair, scrambling to the far wall and pointing. At first it sounds like gibberish that he’s saying but then it starts becoming words.

“It’s the Devil! I’m going to hell! Oh god! Oh god!”

“What happened?” you ask, puzzled.

“Oh nothing, Detective,” Lucifer smiles enigmatically. “I just dare say he’ll be regretting his decisions for the rest of his life.”

You don’t push it. You got your confession on tape and all you needed to do was to pick up Randy and do the clean up admin.

You leave the room, asking the Homicide cops to take Mr Carpenter into custody whilst you arrange for Randy’s arrest.

“I think that went rather well,” Lucifer grins. “Well done you for solving your first case.”

“Well…I had help,” you smirk at him.

“And there’s the Murph I know,” he looks to the ceiling in relief. “I thought she’d vanished under paperwork and protocol.”

“You need to stop thinking I’m some prudish killjoy,” you raise your eyebrow.

“I’m thinking that much less the more time we spend together.”

“MURPHY!” comes the yell from Pierce’s office and you wince, looking at Lucifer who seems just as perturbed.

“Wish me luck,” you mumble.

Once you get in, Pierce is sat on his desk, his arms folded.

“Is there some reason you couldn’t speak in a normal voice?” you end up sassing him by accident.

“Well I was going to congratulate you on your first case but if you’re going to give me attitude…” he frowns.

“Force of habit,” you explain. “The captain and I had a unique way of speaking to each other.”

“Well I’m not him.”

Pierce stands up, walking right up to you and you feel a little intimidated by the size of him. He was easily twice as broad as you were.

“I can see that.”

“You just can’t help yourself can you, Murphy?” he shakes his head, giving you such an icy stare of disappointment. “Finish up your report. I expect to see no mistakes.”

“Yes, sir.”

You turn to leave.

“Murphy?”

“Yeah?”

“Not bad.”

You scuttle out of the office as quick as you can, back to Lucifer before slamming your fist down on the desk.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asks in alarm.

“He makes me feel like a kid,” you growl. “Sanctimonious, condescending, no good prick.”

“ _Well_ , this _is_ a different side of you,” Lucifer remarks. “He really gets under your skin, doesn’t he?”

“I’m going to lose my temper, I know it,” you grip the desk for dear life to stop yourself from hitting it again. “I can’t stand people who use their position to lord themselves over others.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Lucifer nods wisely. “My dad was the same.”

“I think I’m gonna head home,” you grab your jacket and bag. “I can’t be in here another second.”

“Let me at least drive you. I fear for the residents of Los Angeles if you drive in this state.”

“Fine.”

**

Lucifer gets you back to your house, but doesn’t drive off. He follows you to the door and you’re wondering why. He says nothing but grins at you in that slightly unnerving way.

You see why when you open the door.

There’s champagne on your coffee table, reams of luxurious food and expensive candles that are sending a scent of cinnamon rolls around the room.

“What is this?” you blink.

“To celebrate,” he throws his arms open wide. “Our first murder case together, solved.”

“But…but you’ve been with me the whole time? When did you get a chance to do this?”

“Oh I came here before we started work for the day.”

That’s right, he had his own key made.

“So how could you know we’d solve it?”

“Because I had faith in you Detective. I knew you’d catch the right culprit. You shouldn’t doubt your abilities,” he says earnestly.

That made all your emotions want to spill out. The stress of the interview, the dressing down from Pierce and now Lucifer being so thoughtful and supportive. You kept it together though.

Lucifer pops the champagne cork before filling two crystal glasses and handing you one.

“To us and our first Homicide adventure. Thank you for keeping your promise and keeping me away from Chloe.”

“I told you I would,” you shrug, holding your glass out to clink it against his. “To our first Homicide case.”

“May we solve many more,” he winks before draining his glass.

You do something you don’t usually do. You disregard the alcohol on the table to give him a hug. He seems monumentally surprised but you feel his arms wind around your back, caressing it softly.

“And what have I done to deserve this?” he asks softly.

“You’ve been there for me, even when I think there are times you don’t listen, you actually do. Thank you. I don’t trust many people, Lucifer, but I trust you.”

His eyes crinkle up in a huge genuine smile, the irises sparkling as he looks at you. One of his hands gently takes your cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking across the skin.

“And I value your trust highly, Murph. I hope I always keep it.”

There’s a dangerous moment where you’re staring into his eyes that you feel that same sensation you did when he was playing the piano in Lux. It was a pull, a need to touch him. It frightened you and it intrigued you.

You don’t remember the last time you wanted to hold a man like this.


	7. More Than A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How on earth can you keep things professional with Lucifer when you keep ending up in situations like this with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

You backed away, a little unsure of yourself.

You _couldn't_ get feelings for Lucifer. That was ridiculous! The man was a hedonist and he didn't strike you as the monogamist type. You were probably too boring and plain for a guy like him.

“Have I said something wrong?” Lucifer seems a little worried.

“No, it's fine,” you babble a little. “It's just been a long day.”

“Alright,” comes the quieter reply. “Shall we watch a film perhaps? The night is young, as they say.”

“Sure.”

As long as it was _just_ a movie. You were dangerously close to overstepping professional boundaries again and you knew you couldn't have that kind of drama in work. You'd seen how Chloe and Lucifer had already worked out.

You thought Lucifer sensed the sudden rise in tension but he didn't remark on it. He just neatly folded himself onto the couch and began drinking the champagne.

Everything was going fine for a while until the end of the movie approached and you'd ended up drinking a lot to try and stamp on your nervousness. Maybe you should just stop letting him be in your personal life. You always seemed to end up putting yourself in these awkward situations.

“Murphy? Murphy are you sure everything is alright?” Lucifer asks, placing a hand on your knee. “You've gone very distant.”

“I'm fine,” you lie. “Just tired like I said.”

“Very well, I shall leave you to sleep. I can sense my presence here is just keeping you awake,” he stands up.

“Thank you for the gifts,” you stand up with him.

“My pleasure,” he smiles brightly. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

This was the moment you'd been dreading. The goodbye. Lucifer leaned in and you quickly presented your cheek which he hesitated for a microsecond before gallantly kissing you there and stepping away.

He may have tried to give you a charming expression but you'd already seen the flicker of hurt before he just nodded and left your house.

You felt awful. Had you just led him on? You were the idiot that hugged him after all.

_For god's sake, Murph. Did you really have to start liking your partner like this? Talk about fishing in the same pool. Fuck. What the hell do I do?_

**

As it turns out, you didn't have to do much.

Lucifer kept a very civil distance from you for the next couple of weeks. He wouldn't ask to spend time with you outside of work, he made less inappropriate jokes and he'd disappear off to go back to Lux more often.

“Uhhh trouble in paradise?” Ella remarks, after seeing the physical gulf between you whilst in the lab.

“Everyday is paradise, darling,” Lucifer smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. “I'm just off to get some tea. Back in a mo.”

As soon as he leaves, Ella rounds on you, “What the heck is going on? I thought you two were...you know...getting close?”

“I'm keeping it professional,” you glance behind you, making sure he's truly gone.

“Screw that,” she frowns. “You two are like soooo cute together! I thought him and Chloe were a good match but you? Wow, he won't shut up about you.”

“He talks about me?” you blanch.

“Well duh,” she looks to the ceiling and sighs. “Murphy this, Murphy that, Murphy is so wonderful, Murphy is the only one who understands me, Murphy has a great ass, blah blah blah. Seriously, everyone is dating everyone in the workplace. You don't need to be all virtuous.”

“I just....I don't want to be another notch on his extensive bedpost,” you bite your lip. “That's not what I'm after.”

“He's only like that because he hasn't met anyone special. Hey, I'm all for calling people out when they are genuine man sluts but the way he looks when he talks about you? You can't fake that level of affection.”

“God,” you groan, putting your head in your hands. “What the hell do I do, Ella?”

“Go talk to him, dummy,” she shoos you away. “If I see you in my lab again and you're not back to having your weird sexual tension then I'll intervene and you so don't want me to do that. I played matchmaker to my cousin once and made her date seven guys in seven days.”

“Wow, that sounds regimented.”

“Yeah but she got a husband outta it so who's laughing now?” she winks. “Go get 'em, tiger.”

“Thanks for listening, Ella.”

“Any time, girl. You know I got your back.”

“And I got a double fudge brownie coming your way,” you laugh.

“Aww, you know me so well!” she hugs you before slapping you unnecessarily hard on the ass. “Now get out!”

**

Lucifer it seems had not gone to get tea.

You scoured the precinct for him until you were informed that he'd gone back to Lux on an emergency so you drove over there.

You got out, rehearsing mentally what you were going to say as you went in and started down the stairs, not even looking at what was occurring below until you were almost face to face with it.

Lucifer was kissing someone. He was kissing a girl who could've passed as a supermodel.

You must have made a tiny noise because he pushes her back and looks at you in complete surprise.

“Detective?!”

You just turned around and started walking straight back up the stairs. You felt like your stomach was being dragged out of you but you didn't know why you were so upset.

“Detective wait!” Lucifer calls.

You pick up your pace, militantly walking now.

“Murph, this is not what it appears! Wait!”

And then you're outside.

You walk on autopilot to your car and start driving to the crime scene. If you could just busy your mind with something else, you wouldn't concentrate on what you'd just seen.

But why did it feel so bad?

Maybe because he was the first person you'd let get close since Ethan. The first person you'd really had affectionate contact with. Maybe because you liked Lucifer in a romantic way and seeing him with someone else just made you want to be sick. Guess he was exactly like everyone said after all.

_Oh no, I'm in way over my head with this. Stupid stupid feelings. I need an off switch so I don't mess my life up so badly._

When you got to the crime scene, you moved into the garden where the exhumed body was lying in state in the hole dug into the earth. One hand was rigidly extended upwards and the bones of the hand were missing, pulled off by a neighbour's dog.

“Casey?” you say to your attending officer. “What's the story?”

“Jeremy Dawkins, seventy eight, lives alone. No kids, no wife, no husband. Nobody had seen him for three weeks until Fido brought home a different kind of bone.”

“Ah geez,” you squat down, trying not to inhale the scent of decomp. “Any signs of a break in? Anything missing?”

“No break in, as far as we're aware nothing is missing but we don't have an inventory of the home yet.”

You put your gloves on before snapping some pictures with a camera and zooming in towards the neck area where it looked like the vertebrae had been crushed. Usually meant strangulation.

“Somebody had to be up close and personal,” you muse. “Hey Casey? Can you get me a list of if this guy went to any groups or hobby places?”

“Sure thing,” Casey nods before leaving you alone with the corpse.

There's a ruckus behind you and you look around to see a very flustered Lucifer barging into the yard. His shirt is undone slightly and his hair is rumpled.

“Detective,” he pants. “I've been trying to find you.”

“Surprisingly you found me at work,” you sass a little, not able to control your own emotions.

“Murphy, I need to explain,” Lucifer moves towards you and you stand up.

“Go on then, explain.”

“Right, well,” he takes a deep breath. “That was my ex-wife you see.”

“I'm sorry?” you blink.

“Candy, yes. We were married for a very brief time. Our divorce has only just come through so she paid me a visit and decided that she would give me a final kiss. I didn't initiate anything. You came in just as she did it.”

“What you do in your personal life isn't any concern of mine Lucifer,” you shrug. “You relationships aren't my business.”

Lucifer looks incredibly hurt but your own stubborn pride won't let you delve into his story further.

“Murphy, please understand I didn't ask for it. I _wouldn't_ ask for it.”

“We're at work right now, this isn't the time,” you say firmly before looking back to the body.

“After the case then,” he decides for you. “I will prove it to you.”

“There's nothing to prove,” you squat back down, taking more pictures of the man's wrists which had ligature stripes. “Like I say, I'm your work partner. You don't have to explain your personal life to me. I know what you get up to, Decker told me once.”

Lucifer grabs your arm and pulls you up before firmly grasping your shoulders, “No, no I simply will not have it. Yes I have a certain reputation and yes...well alright, I do live up to it but I just want you to know that when I started working as a consultant, that old life felt...it felt hollow.”

“Lucifer, stop. There's a body right next to us,” you try and bring him back to reality, uncomfortable where the conversation was heading.

“Right, yes,” he lets go. “Not the time as you said.”

You turn back, opening the mouth of the corpse and wince at the sight of dirt right down the gullet. That meant he'd still been alive when he was buried.

“Poor guy,” you mutter, trying to segue back into work mode. “Looks like whoever it was snapped his neck and only paralysed him before burying him.”

“How awful,” Lucifer screws up his nose. “Who on earth would want to harm a sweet old man?”

“You'd be surprised,” you finish taking your picture sweep. “Come on, we'd best see if forensics have got anything.”

You walked in and found Ella upstairs in the guest bedroom, pawing over the pillows. She looked at you both and instantly must have seen the fraughtness because she just scowled a little before turning back.

“Anything?” you ask.

“For a guy that lives alone, he had a guest,” she holds up a plastic evidence bag with a short hair in it. “Likely male.”

“Interesting,” you take the bag, noting the ginger hair. “Unusual colour. Any root?”

“Sadly no,” she purses her lips. “Too easy then, huh? I _did_ find a semen stain, however so I'll be checking that out.”

“Randy little guest then,” Lucifer smirks.

“I'm going to check out the neighbours and see if anyone saw anything,” you nod, ditching Lucifer and Ella, too embarrassed to stay in their presence any more.

You went around three of the closest neighbours, including the one with the dog but nobody saw much of anything. Jeremy was quite the hermit. It was only when you visited the house directly behind his that you started getting somewhere.

Turns out the daughter of the family had been playing out in the yard a few weeks ago and saw somebody digging. She'd asked them what they were doing and they replied with burying things to make a wish so she hadn't questioned them any more.

The description you got was of a red haired man, a little dirty with shabby clothes and one 'strange eye'. He could possibly be blind in it from the way the girl was describing it.

When you got back to the house, you proceeded to walk up the stairs again but you started hearing voices and your curiosity got the better of you.

“Oh my god, you two are such idiots!” you heard Ella say.

“I think that's a little harsh,” Lucifer replies.

“You like her, she likes you. It's not rocket science!”

“But this incident-”

“She'll get over it! Show her the CCTV if you have to! Don't let a misunderstanding stop whatever this is! My god, this is such a romantic comedy!”

“Alright! No need to get testy!” Lucifer huffs.

You walk up the last few steps before coming back into the room and both of them look incredibly suspicious as they suddenly get back to doing work.

“Everything okay?” you ask.

“Marvellous,” Lucifer nods. “Any luck?”

“I've got a description of our perp that matches the hair Ella found.”

“Oh awesome!” Ella says in a very forced sickly voice, like she was trying to not feel guilty for talking about you.

You really didn't know what to think now. All of this with Lucifer was completely throwing you off your game with following the correct procedure and you just wanted to go home and stare blankly at the TV so you didn't have to think.

“We should get back to the station,” you tell Lucifer. “We've got some canvassing to do.”

**

Back at the precinct, you're scouring through your local beat reports of petty criminals in the area and those that were homeless. Being dirty and shabby did not necessarily mean your perp fitted into these categories but it was the logical place to start.

“Murphy, may we speak yet?” Lucifer seems flustered.

“I'm a bit busy right now,” you keep looking at the screen.

“MURPHY!” came the now familiar war cry of Pierce and you actually welcomed the intrusion as you scooted past Lucifer and out of the office.

“Yes, sir?” you say as you enter.

“How is the case going?” Pierce stands up, moving towards you.

“Potential lead, witness to the grave digging.”

“Good. You're doing fine,” Pierce nods as he comes to a halt right in front of you. “How is Lucifer?”

“Uh...fine?”

“So he's under control then?”

“He's helping if that's what you mean?”

“Right right. So there's no emotions going on there like him and Decker?”

“I'm sorry, are you asking if-”

“I like to run a professional environment,” he crosses his hands behind his back. “So when I hear Miss Lopez running her mouth in the break room about you and Lucifer, I like to know if it's just gossip or if there's some truth to it.”

“There's no truth to it,” you say honestly. “I'm here to do my job.”

“Good,” he smirks a little. “That will be all.”

You turn to leave.

“Oh and...Murphy? Since you're doing so well, I'm giving you an additional case load. Report back when your current one is in charge status.”

Another case?! You already had your hands full with two others that were pending in court. Was Pierce _trying_ to make you have a breakdown? There was no way you could handle the workload.

“Sure,” is all you say before wandering back to your office and pulling the blinds closed.

“Are we having a slumber party?” Lucifer asks curiously.

“No, I just don't want anyone to see when I do this,” you grab your fake plant and throw it as hard as you can towards the couch in the corner where it thuds dully.

“You've got a good arm on you, you know,” Lucifer remarks. “Could easily be a dominatrix if I put a paddle in your hand.”

“Enough, okay!” you yell, causing Lucifer to startle. “This is too much. Pierce just gave me more work than is humanly possible and I still have _this_ case to solve and then us and it's just....HNAGH!”

You throw the stapler this time.

“Detective, calm down,” Lucifer tries to placate you until he sees you completely hide your face. “Look, I don't care that you hate me right now. I'm taking a page out of Miss Lopez's book.”

He quickly envelops you in his arms, pressing your head into his chest and he just rocks you gently. You should probably push him away but you don't want to. You're tired of things going wrong for you today.

“I don't hate you,” you say after a while. “I just...I don't know what's going on and it scares me. I'm so used to being back in control of myself after Ethan and-”

“Murph, Ethan can't do anything to you any more,” Lucifer says softly. “I know your wounds run deep but I promise you, I have no intention of making you upset. I was frankly horrified to see you on the stairs at that moment because you looked sad and I didn't like it at all. I really do think you're wonderful, you know? I have the CCTV of Lux on my phone if you'd like to put your mind at ease. Here.”

He pulls back and whips out his cell, starting a video which shows the girl, Candy, enter, talk to Lucifer for a little while before leaning forward suddenly and kissing him. You watch as Lucifer looks bewildered before pushing her back and looking at something off camera before trying to stand up. That must have been when you walked in.

“See?” he points. “I never lie, I told you that. I'm a devil of my word.”

“You didn't need to-”

“Let's not kid ourselves, hmm? There is something between us, detective, something I would very much like to explore if you'd let me.”

“Pierce said-”

“You know, I'm getting ruddy sick of Pierce,” Lucifer glowers. “What did he say this time besides giving you the entire precinct's workload?”

“That he wanted Homicide to be more professional and no workplace emotions like-”

“I won't tell if you don't?” Lucifer says in a sing song voice, punctuated by a wink. “What do you say, Murphy? Take a chance on an old devil?”

“This is ridiculous,” you babble nervously. “Lucifer, you and I are very different.”

“Are we?” he shrugs. “Two strong characters using our vices to hide our vulnerabilities? Past abuse? A tendency to overreact?”

“Past abuse?” you say, puzzled.

“Let me show you something and you might believe I'm being serious then,” he starts taking off his jacket. “And no, this is not a sexual thing before you say, though more's the pity.”

He strips off his shirt and now you're trying not to look at his bare chest but the little 'ahem' he does makes you look up and you're shocked to see you're looking at his back. Two deep looking scars groove up in his shoulder blades.

“What happened?” you ask.

“My dad,” he replies vaguely.

“Your dad did this to you?!”

“Amongst many other things that made me who I am. I didn't ask to be the devil, I just wanted to be loved but he always treated me like I was lesser.”

“I'm so sorry, I know what that's like,” you move towards him, placing your hand delicately on his back, just under the scarring.

He flinches a little and you can truly see he is greatly affected by what he's been through. You can see he just wants to run from your touch right now.

“I won't hurt you, trust me,” you affirm, before your fingers gently stroke over the grooves.

He's ram rod still as you do this but slowly, surely he starts to relax as he understands that you're not treating him as a side show attraction. You let your hand leave his skin but you hope you got across that you weren't pitying him or you were feeling disgusted by the marks.

You move around him because he won't turn back and you look at his face to see one solitary tear has tracked down his cheek as he refuses to look up.

“Hey, I'm sorry,” you're alarmed.

“I've never...nobody's....nobody's ever done that before,” he says quietly. “Remembering it all. Sometimes it's still raw.”

“It's family, it's always going to be raw,” you nod as he wipes his face.

“Deary me,” he laughs. “What have I become, hmm? Positively sentimental.”

“I like it more than the playboy persona,” you smile.

“So yes, anyway, the point was we're more alike than you think.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“I'm privileged that I can.”

You'd both gravitated towards each other, feet almost touching before Lucifer's arm encircles your waist and he leans down, giving you ample time to move away or push him back or protest but you don't. The fact he'd gone out of his way to prove what had happened, that he'd confessed something so vulnerable....he really wasn't the man you'd first thought he was.

The kiss he gives you is soft, full of emotion. It's nothing like the kissing you had to do for the mission. The world around you just kind of falls away.

A loud clunk brings you back to reality as you jump back a little to see Decker in the doorway, her arm still in a cast and she looks absolutely horrified by the scene in front of her. It must look incredibly bad that you were kissing a shirtless Lucifer in your office.

“Hard at work I see,” she says scathingly.

“Decker, look-”

“No I get it. He just moves around departments until he finds whatever woman is dumb enough to believe his bullshit.”

“Chloe, not now, please,” Lucifer lets out a long sigh. “We've all moved past it.”

“Some more than others,” she locks her jaw. “Good luck keeping this from Pierce.”

Then she slams the door behind her.

Oh fuck.

Had you just tanked your career now? If Decker told Pierce what was going on then it'd look like you'd lied to him. Maybe you'd get demoted, maybe Lucifer would get fired, maybe _you'd_ get fired for being inappropriate.

“Shit,” you curse. “Just add it to the list of bad things today.”

“Don't worry, Murph. She may be angry now but I doubt she'd want to deliberately sabotage your job,” Lucifer starts putting his shirt back on.

Somehow you didn't fully believe him.


	8. Gimme Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Chloe walking in on you, can you keep your burgeoning relationship with Lucifer a secret from Pierce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Thanks for waiting patiently guys. Was just finishing off four other fics before I got back to this
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

Once he’s dressed again, you shoot out of the office without giving him a glance. The quicker you could get out, the less suspicion would fall on you that you were being inappropriate at work.

“Detective, wait!” Lucifer struggles with his jacket before running after you.

You barrelled into Chloe’s office and she shot you the dirtiest look as you entered.

“What do you want?” she scowls.

“Please, _please_ don’t tell Pierce,” you beg. “I could lose my job and it wasn’t what you think.”

“So you _weren’t_ kissing Lucifer?” she says in mock surprise. “Wow so you were just…what? Inspecting him for cavities?”

“Decker, I know you two have history and I didn’t want to step on your toes but things just developed when I didn’t mean them to.”

“You know, I should’ve expected this,” Chloe sighs before giving you an icy stare. “Lucifer’s Lucifer and you have a reputation.”

“Excuse me?!” you blink. “What do you mean?”

“Not like I don’t hear the beat cops talking about you and you flirting with them.”

“I don’t flirt with any one!” you’re outraged now. “What bullshit! I’ve been single for years now!”

“Don’t have to be in a relationship to get around,” she spits venomously.

You’re aware you’re causing a scene now. Most of Homicide is starting to look in your direction. Dan’s even wandering over from the Vice department because he’s spotted Chloe getting to her feet.

“You really think I’d want to be with anyone else after what Ethan did to me?” you have tears brimming in your eyes now. “After the insults about my weight, after the beatings, after the…you know what, fuck you. You don’t _get_ to be angry after you pushed him away. _You_ asked for him to be transferred in the first place. You don’t own him and you can’t be upset when other people show an interest. Fuck off outta my business!”

You whirl on your heels to look into the stunned face of Lucifer who had caught up behind you before practically sprinting out of the precinct towards the patrol car and launching yourself in it. Lucifer manages to throw himself in the passenger seat just before you start driving away.

“Detective?” he calls when you’re silent and ignoring him. “Murphy?”

“What?” you finally answer.

“I’m sorry,” he says, uncharacteristically quietly. “I didn’t mean to cause you trouble.”

“It’s not your fault,” you sigh heavily. “It’s mine. I should know not to mix emotions at work. I’m really never going to live that down in the station now.”

“I don’t believe for a moment that the other fine officers in that establishment think you’re easy or you’re a tease,” Lucifer presses gently. “I think Chloe-”

“Was just being a bitch and wanted to hurt me. I got that vibe.”

“Are you alright?”

You didn’t want to talk about it. Talking about it would just make you anxious. There was no way now that it wouldn’t get around the station after the public slanging match.

“If you wish us to go back to being professional I completely understand. I wouldn’t wish to cause you to lose your job,” Lucifer leans back in the seat. “But must you drive like you wish to crash?”

You look down at the speedometer and swear loudly before adjusting your speed, “Sorry, I’m just not in a good frame of mind right now. I’m getting back to the case at hand, okay? I just need to go back to normal for a bit.”

“Right you are,” Lucifer nods. “So the mysterious lodger with the elderly man? Ella turn up any leads?”

“Not been in the system before,” you shake your head. “I have Casey looking through records on hostels right now with the description. I just needed to get out, hit the homeless commune under the bypass and look around. See if our mysterious redhead is somewhere in there.”

“Ooo a recon mission?” Lucifer grins. “Wonderful.”

You didn’t really share that sentiment right now. Right now, you were absolutely terrified about the repercussions further down the line and you’re not sure if you could even distract yourself with work.

**

“Well this is frightfully horrid,” Lucifer grimaces as he steps in rotten banana peel and shakes his expensive loafers out. “Are we sure this is a good place to start?”

You’re scanning the little wrapped up bundles of humans down on their luck in the world, the sunken faces, the hollow eyes. None of them seem to match the description as far as you can see.

“Sad isn’t it?” Lucifer looks where you’re staring.

“You could help them, you know? You’re rich.”

“And how, pray tell, do I distinguish the genuine ‘down on their luck’ types from the 'I can’t give up the sauce/powder’ ones? Not that I’ve not been partial myself at times.”

“I don’t know,” you answer truthfully.

“Therein lies the conundrum,” Lucifer nods wisely. “Spotting the saints amongst the sinners. One of Dad’s greatest jokes.”

“Your dad sounds like an asshole, no offence,” you put down your binoculars.

“None taken. Perfect assessment, actually,” he smiles wryly.

“What does he think about your God analogy?”

“Oh it’s not an analogy Detective. I really _am_ the Devil,” he winks at you. “People are just too close minded to believe these days.”

“Well shouldn’t you have horns or something?”

“Oh for goodness sake,” he rolls his eyes. “You know, medieval monks have got a lot to answer for. My devil face is much more stylish than protruding horns and a goatee.”

“Show me then,” you shrug. “Prove me wrong that you’re not just playing up for attention sometimes.”

“Gladly,” his face splits into a wide grin but before you can prompt him further, your phone starts ringing and you answer it quickly.

It’s Casey.

“Hey so there’s a guy called Larry Kosminski who matches the description? He tends to hit up the Veteran centre?”

“Thanks Casey, I’ll get over there now.”

“Oh hey uh….is it true that you had a bust up with Decker?”

“I’m sure Espinoza can tell you that,” you say quickly, intending to hang up.

“Good for you, Murphy,” Casey laughs. “Nice to know you got stones.”

“Uh, thanks?”

You weren’t entirely sure if it was a good thing but earning respect amongst your subordinates was definitely a plus, even if it came at Decker’s expense.

As soon as you click off, another calls comes through, one that you don’t recognise. As you answer it, your stomach drops.

“Murphy,” comes the voice of Pierce which sounds so devoid of emotion, so unresonatingly angry.

“Yes?” you try and use a normal tone.

“I don’t care where you are right now. Get back here and get to my office. Understood?”

“Yes Sir,” you reply before he hangs up on you. “Oh shit…”

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asks.

“Pierce, he just told me to come back. Oh god, this is where I lose my job,” you groan, putting your head in your hands.

“Whatever happens, I’m here for you,” Lucifer puts his arm around your shoulder. “I can give you work in Lux. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Can you drive please?” you start shaking a little.

“Of course, darling. Get in.”

The drive back felt like the longest twenty minutes of your life.

**

When you got back in the station, you chanced a glance at Decker’s desk. She was there and gave you the most triumphant looking smirk before going back to her paperwork.

She’s definitely told Pierce.

“Hey Miss Pouty-face!” Ella claps you on the back as you enter. “What’s kicking?”

“Not now, Ella,” you murmur and her face falls when she sees your expression. “I might not be here much longer.”

“Is this about the Lucifer thing? Man, Decker was way outta line,” Ella gives a rare frown. “I won’t let you get demoted for this. I’ll make a…a….a presentation for Pierce about why you’re too valuable. Ooo, I’ll film people’s opinions of you and make it into a 'please don’t fire Murphy video’!”

“Thanks. I’d best go in before it gives him more ammunition to fire me,” you trudge towards his office before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Pierce calls loudly.

You enter alone, feeling like you did as a child when your dad was going to reprimand you. Not so easy as getting a grounded when you’re an adult unfortunately.

“Murphy,” he stands up, coming around the desk and sitting on it. “You lied to me.”

“I didn’t intend to. At the time there genuinely wasn’t anything-” you start but he just holds up a hand.

“Two of my officers engaged in petty insults in full view of the entire team,” Pierce’s volume is rising now. “This is a kindergarten issue and if you two can’t be professional enough to handle it then I need to start making changes.”

“Yes sir,” you say quietly, trying not to cause any more problems.

“Jesus Christ, Murphy. I had high expectations for you,” Pierce puts a hand behind his head and sighs. “This kind of thing could ruin your career. It goes against the code of integrity.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” you look at your shoes.

“But Decker also has disappointed me. I heard what was said and although I’m angry with you for lying, you stood up for yourself well. You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you, Murphy? I read the file on Ethan.”

You said nothing but continued looking at the floor.

“I’m not going to fire you,” Pierce puts a hand on your shoulder. “And I’m not going to demote you. What I _am_ going to do is bring Espinoza back to Homicide to be your partner and Lucifer will partner back with Decker. She needs to realise she has to act professional also. Don’t get me wrong though, Murphy, your interest in Lucifer stops here. If I find out you’re continuing, I’ll put you on traffic. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

“Tomorrow, report back to my office. I’ll be teaming up with you on the rest of the Dawkins case. Dismissed.”

You’d never flung yourself out of an office so quickly. You bypassed everyone by taking the back exit and just drove yourself home. I mean, Casey was checking out the veterans centre so you didn’t have anything left to do anyway.

You just collapsed on your sofa, completely in turmoil. On the one hand, you were so grateful to still maintain your job, on the other, you had to give up any romantic interest you had in Lucifer.

Duty over relationship. What a shitshow.

**

“Hellooooo?” Lucifer calls as he lets himself into your house. “Murphy? Where did you run off to?”

“I’m here,” you take a deep breath before standing up.

“Everything alright?” he approaches, concerned.

“No, no it’s not.”

“Did you get fired?”

“No, I’m keeping my job but Dan is going to be my new partner. He’s putting you back with Chloe.”

“What?” Lucifer laughs for a second but upon seeing your serious face, he becomes angry. “Pierce. Bloody Pierce! I can’t believe him, the odious little toadstool!”

“It gets worse,” you sigh. “He told me if we continue this then he’d demote me.”

“You mean…us?”

“Yes.”

“So…we continue anyway and give Pierce the metaphorical finger,” he grins. “I can do discreet very well. I once had sex with-”

“I don’t need to know,” you shake your head quickly. “I’m just scared, Lucifer. All I’ve ever wanted to do for the past few years was be a cop and I don’t wanna lose that.”

“Do you want to lose me?” Lucifer asks hesitantly.

“No,” you answer after a time. “You’ve been the best partner I’ve ever had and…shit, I don’t know what to do. I don’t-”

But Lucifer had crossed over to you and kissed you out of nowhere, stopping your sentence dead. You clung onto him like a lifeline, matching his frenzied passion with your own until you finally had to pull away to breathe.

“I don’t want to stop, Murph,” he says seriously. “And I don’t want to ruin your life. This is frightfully horrid for me. I’ve never felt this close to anyone before and I-”

Now you’re the one cutting his sentence off with an ardent kiss of your own. You’re so confused and so anxious but the only thing making sense is that you like Lucifer, as more than a colleague and more than a friend.

“What are we going to do?” you whisper as you pull back.

“How about this?” he smiles wickedly. “At work, we act in a stand offish capacity. I give the illusion of my playboy party lifestyle, you with your….anti-relationship scowling woman stance. I will meet you either here or at Lux after work. Pierce can’t sack you for an outside relationship, only for what he sees inside the precinct. Sound fair?”

“Chloe is going to be watching us like a hawk.”

“Let her,” Lucifer’s expression darkens. “She’s lost my remaining good will with this. I promise you, Detective, we can make this work. Please, please give us a chance. You’ve even got Maze liking you and that’s damn near impossible.”

“Alright, let’s give it a shot,” you say bravely. “Fuck Pierce.”

“No, darling. _Don’t_ 'fuck Pierce’,” Lucifer snorts. “Seems like he’d be a solid missionary man. Dreadfully boring. Probably thrusts to the rhythm of a metronome.”

You laugh then, the tension bubbling breaking. Lucifer looks immensely pleased with himself that he got you to smile.

“Partners?” Lucifer holds out his hands to you.

“Partners,” you nod, taking them.

This had to be the most rebellious thing you’d ever done in your life and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t shitting yourself at the prospect but Lucifer’s warm smile told you that just maybe this would work out okay…


	9. All Along The Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep up the pretence that you and Lucifer are over whilst Pierce watches you more closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Angst
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

You awoke with a start on the couch.

Something was unfamiliar. Something was odd. Your fingers were curling into fabric but not the fabric of the couch.

_Ah geez, Murph. You slept on Lucifer. Probably drooled on him in the night. Classy._

“Morning Detective,” he says brightly. “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked rather peaceful.”

“I’m so sorry,” you blurt out. “I didn’t mean-”

“Nonsense,” he chuckles. “I thought it was rather sweet, even if you don’t close your mouth.”

You blush furiously and get up, straightening yourself out, “I need to get ready for work.”

“Yes, quite. Hurry now. We’ve only got a few moments left before we have to pretend we’re not together.”

“ _Are_ we together?” you ask, a little uncertain.

You’d not really defined whatever this was. You’d just kind of fallen into a pseudo companionship without establishing anything official. Did Lucifer even _do_ official?

“Well yes of course,” he grins. “Partners in every sense of the term. Partners at work and partners in home life. Is that not what you want?”

“I just wanted to know where I stood,” you say shyly. “I don’t want to be messed around.”

“I would never do that to you, Murph,” he places his hands on your shoulders and looks at you earnestly. “I’m the real deal, I promise.”

“Okay then,” you finally allow yourself to smile back before going to change.

He patiently waits and just before you’re about both leave your house, he snakes his arm around your waist, pulling you close and leaning down. The kiss he gives you is sweet, hesitant and it continually surprises you how such a hedonistic person can be so caring.

“Come to Lux tonight, Detective,” he moves back, his hand still on your cheek. “Dinner in my penthouse?”

“Sure, sounds good,” you nod. “I’d best go. Pierce is pairing up with me today to monitor me.”

“Odious wretch,” Lucifer looks heavenward. “If he gives you any trouble, don’t be afraid to quit in a dramatic fashion. If you do, I have one request, please pleaseeee film it. I would love to see the look on his face.”

“I can’t quit, Lucifer. I’ve told you why,” you sigh. “Sure you’re going to be okay around Chloe?”

“No,” he says stiffly. “But I shall do my best.”

“It’s only a few hours,” you remind him. “Then we have the night to ourselves.”

“Oh yes?” he raises an eyebrow in interest. “And what do you plan to do in the night?”

“Get your head outta the gutter,” you roll your eyes.

“I’m only joshing,” he winks. “Until tonight, darling.”

He gives you a lingering kiss before walking straight out, presumably to go back and change. You just steel yourself for the day ahead and head to your car.

**

“You’re late, Murphy,” Pierce is in your office, arms folded and leaning on your desk.

“I’m right on time?” you look quizzically at the clock on the wall.

“You want a promotion, you get here early,” he says shortly.

Truth was you didn’t _want_ a promotion. The added responsibility was more hassle than it was worth and if Pierce was going to give you extra cases, being one rank higher would invite even more work down upon you.

“Sorry,” is all you manage, biting your tongue to stop the real thing you wanted to say.

“Your perp is in the interview room. Let’s go. I want to see how you work,” he breezes past you without giving you a second glance.

How on earth did someone make you feel this small? Not even your own parents managed to pull off the same degree of shame and disappointment that Pierce did. If it didn’t improve, maybe you’d have to look for another job after all.

You followed him into the room, watching as your suspect also seemed unnerved by Pierce’s stare. You just grabbed the folder and quickly flicked through the files Ella had furnished you with to get up to speed.

“So Bryce,” you start. “Did you know Jeremy Dawkins?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” he says immediately, almost like he’s rehearsed it.

“So you’ve never been to his house, per say?” you press.

“I don’t know anybody by that name.”

“See, that’s kind of funny because we have your DNA in his house and since he was murdered, that kind of makes you suspect number one.”

“No, wait!” his eyes widen. “I didn’t kill anyone!”

“Really? So how do you explain what happened since you don’t know him and you weren’t there?”

Your slightly sarcastic nature is coming through too much and you’re worrying that Pierce might denounce you for being unprofessional but to your surprise, he’s actually smirking. Was he finding this funny?

“Alright, look, I was there, okay? Jeremy had been helping me out. He was an old vet and he wanted to do his charitable thing. He put me up for a few weeks whilst I sorted my life out but I didn’t kill him!”

“I’ve got a witness statement describing you burying something in the backyard, in the exact location we found Mr Dawkins.”

“Shit, I found him like that, alright? I didn’t know what to do. If I got a criminal record, I couldn’t get a job, you know? I didn’t feel right at all but he had no one.”

“So you’re telling me someone else killed him?” you probe.

“Yes!” he says in exasperation.

“And can anyone provide your whereabouts at eleven AM?”

“I was at the veteran meeting,” his eyes light up. “Ask the leader, he’ll tell you.”

“Okay, thank you for your time. Please don’t leave the state whilst we check your alibi,” you stand up and Pierce moves out with you into the adjoining room.

“Gut feeling?” Pierce asks.

“He’s telling the truth,” you sigh. “I think this is going to be an unsolved. There’s no other forensic evidence and anything that ties to Bryce is circumstantial.”

“Good,” Pierce nods.

“Good?” you blink, wondering how you failing at catching a murderer was anything other than disgraceful.

“Not everything can be solved, Murphy,” Pierce fixes you with a stare that’s starting to border on warm. “It’s a hard lesson to learn in Homicide but the evidence is not infallible. Good work in there. You gave him a hard time and he told you what he knew. I made the right decision bringing you over from Vice.”

“Uh, thanks,” you’re bewildered by this seeming change of heart.

“Let’s grab coffee,” he nods before starting to wander out. “Grab your jacket.”

What in the world was going on? Pierce was being _nice_ to you? He was inviting you to grab coffee like you actually liked each other?

You came out of the side room, spotting Lucifer who looked incredibly flustered around Chloe who threw you a murderous look as you passed. Lucifer must have seen your expression because he went from harassed looking to curious.

You just kept your head down though, eager not to give Chloe any more ammunition to go to Pierce with, desperate to keep up the ruse that you and Lucifer weren’t dating. You just marched into your office and grabbed your jacket.

Pierce met you outside and started steering you towards the exit. Then, in full view of Lucifer and Chloe, he placed his hand on the small of your back, guiding you forward. Chloe looked shocked whereas Lucifer looked livid. Maybe this was a test to see if Lucifer still had feelings.

You didn’t look at them any longer and you didn’t remove Pierce’s hand.

“I know a nice place that’s a little more homely,” Pierce points in a direction. “Come on, Murphy.”

This day was just getting stranger.

**

Sat in the coffee house in a high backed armchair, drinking coffee with Pierce was unreal.

He’d actually opened himself up, talking about his past precinct and his ambitions for your one. He’d even told you a few personal details. You weren’t sure how to react though. I mean, this was your boss after all, did you need to laugh at all his jokes or something?

“Murphy, stop being so tense,” Pierce’s voice interrupts you. “Look, I know I’ve been riding you hard the last few days but I needed to see what you were made of. Homicide is distressing and it’s not easy.”

“Actually I found Vice was worse,” you find your voice, horrified that you’re backchatting him. “The consequences on the living sticks with me more.”

“Astute,” he seems to measure you with his eyes. “So this thing with Lucifer is over now, yes?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Don’t be so formal. We’re off the clock. Call me Marcus,” he smiles wryly.

Damn, a smile too? Did you land in some bizarro world today?

“Sorry, Marcus.”

“Good. He’ll do you no good in this line of work, Murphy. Decker already lost her head over it and I don’t want the same from you. You’ve got so much potential and you don’t need to waste it on someone like him. He’s a joke.”

“He’s done some really valuable work. He does this neuro-linguistic programming thing that helps in interviews.”

“Come on, any hack can do that,” Pierce scoffs. “But you, you have the talent to make people squirm which is much more useful.”

“They equally have merit,” you get defensive.

Pierce just narrows his eyes a little in thought, regarding you before crossing one leg over the other, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Uh…what do you want to know?” your mind goes blank at this change of direction.

“What do you do when you’re not at work? What are your aspirations? Who is Murphy?”

“I watch a lot of movies when I’m not at work,” you scratch around, trying not to seem like the almost desperate loner that you are. “I wanted to work in law enforcement ever since my ex. I’m sure you’ve read about that by now. I just want to stop it from happening to anyone else.”

To your complete surprise, Pierce leans over and places his hand over yours on the table. He gives it a little squeeze.

“I’m sorry. Must have been awful to go through that. I can’t imagine and I applaud you facing the same kind of thing every day. Shows you’re a strong person.”

The smile is so genuine that you’re massively caught off guard. This didn’t fit with your image of angry, confrontational Pierce who you’d grown to loathe very quickly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he leans in conspiratorially.

“Uh, sure?”

“I’m actually a bit of a teddy bear. I just need to be the way I am at work to get things done. There’s a lot of slacking and that means criminals are walking free. I can’t have that. Justice needs to be served so I’m harsh to people.”

“You might get better results with some people by actually being nice though,” the words leave your lips before you filter them in your brain.

Shit. You just called him mean to his face.

“Maybe,” he laughs.

You’re spared the embarrassment of anything further with a call from your team, confirming Bryce’s alibi.

“Can’t win ‘em all,” Pierce says wisely. “Come on, break time’s over. I’m sure there’s a new case about.”

You stand up, putting stuff in your bag and Pierce grabs your jacket, gallantly helping you into it. You’re officially uncomfortable now. None of this was gelling with your impression of your lieutenant so far. Was he actually truthful in what he said? Was he just a secret soft touch but had to project the image of the big bad boss?

“Thank you,” you mumble before exiting quickly.

**

“He did what?” Lucifer says, his grin fading to something of concern. “Pierce was nice to you? He took you out for coffee? What in the world is going on?”

“I don’t know,” you fluster, taking the unnamed liquid Maze passes you across the bar and downing it, instantly regretting that when you cough a little. “It was creepy.”

“I shall be having words,” Lucifer frowns.

“Probably told you you two couldn’t shack up any more because he wanted a piece of Murphy’s ass for himself,” Maze leans on the bar, her scarred eyebrow raised. “It _is_ prime quality.”

“Uh thanks Maze,” you blink.

“Of course! Pierce didn’t want a rival!” Lucifer’s eyes widen. “Oh how devious! I would approve of it wholeheartedly if I wasn’t part of the plan.”

“I don’t think-” you start, not believing for an instant Pierce had some secret attraction to you and was playing dirty tricks.

“You poor thing,” Lucifer strokes your hair. “Don’t worry, the Devil doesn’t give up that easily.”

Maze snorts before Lucifer shoots her a look and she slinks off to serve another customer.

“You know that metaphor really gets old,” you shake your head as he leads you up to the penthouse.

“Oh it’s not a metaphor. I keep telling you Detective,” he grins. “I always speak the truth.”

“Sure,” you wait for the elevator to open.

“I do!” he protests. “I really _am_ the Devil, Murphy.”

“So what’s Hell like then?” you play along, desperate for something jovial to laugh about.

“Welllllllll everyone has their own room where they relive their biggest regret and if they can pull themselves away from their own guilt and open the door, they’re free to go. It’s really that simple.”

“Then I guess there’s not many people there.”

“Not at all. People are their own worst enemy, practically flagellating themselves with their own shame. You’d be surprised. There’s only been a handful that have ever escaped,” Lucifer steps out of the elevator and heads to his personal bar, pouring two drinks into tumblers. “Dreadfully boring place to run. Hated every minute of it.”

“Because it was your punishment for rebelling?” you continue along with his analogy.

“Yes exactly,” he points. “Dear old Dad couldn’t stand that I wouldn’t go along with his idiotic ideas. I never wanted a job like that Detective. Contrary to what the propaganda tells you, I don’t enjoy torturing people.”

Okay, now he looked genuinely crestfallen and you’re wondering how deep rooted this delusion was of his. Surely he couldn’t see himself as that evil?

“Well you seem to enjoy torturing yourself,” you point out. “Don’t blame yourself for having an opinion just because your family doesn’t like it. It doesn’t make you bad, it makes you human.”

He just stares at you like you’ve gone mad for a second before you think you see him tearing up. He smiles a little sadly at you for a moment before reaching forward and pulling you against him, his hand resting on your cheek.

“Detective, I….nobody’s ever told me that before. I rather think I needed to hear that. You are truly wonderful but if you accepted the truth of who I am, I think you would run screaming from me.”

“Everyone’s got a past,” you shrug. “I used to be scared of my own shadow. Nobody’s perfect. If you’re willing to accept me with all of my faults why can’t I do the same for you?”

“Murph, I…” he’s stuttering in an uncharacteristic way.

Have you managed to make the famously lecherous Lucifer Morningstar speechless? Well, you were going to add to that.

Feeling brave, you leaned up and kissed him to spare him the humiliation of floundering further. He seems surprised but then it’s like the dam breaks and he pours all of his emotion into the action. You can feel how desperate he is to be loved.

You’re sure scores of endless women must only scratch an itch temporarily because he holds you like he’s frightened of losing you. In that moment, the hedonistic club owner melts away and you see the true Lucifer.

Then you fall slightly off balance, stumbling and your back hits the bar, breaking the pace but it appears Lucifer has a taste for you because he follows your progress, picking you up and placing you on the bar unit. His kisses become more urgent and you’re getting swept away by it, still not believing that such an attractive man was interested in you.

He pulls back, breathing heavily as he gazes into your eyes, “I need to show you something…before this gets too far. I couldn’t live with myself if we went all the way and you regretted it. I need to show you who I am.”

“I can see who you are.”

“No you can’t,” he laughs a little bitterly. “I just hope after this you can look at me.”

“What are you talking about?” you ask confused.

Then your phone starts ringing and you look down, noting it’s from work. Probably a new case.

When you look back up, just for a flash, you swear you see something different than Lucifer’s face. You swear you see red mottled skin, ridges along the scalp, no hair and the most intense red eyes. Then it’s gone just as quickly as you blinked. Weird.

“Sorry, work is calling me in,” you apologise.

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer fidgets a little. “Can’t have Pierce tracking down where you are right now, can we? Go on Detective. We can raincheck until tomorrow.”

“Sure, okay that sounds good. Yours or mine?”

“I’ll rustle up some dinner for us here,” he graciously helps you off the bar. “What horrifically fried items would you like? I know you’re partial.”

“I don’t know,” you laugh. “How about a pizza slumber party? Or is that too left field?”

“Oh I have the perfect pyjamas!” he exclaims with a wide grin. “Deal. I’ll see you later than, shall I?”

“Okay,” you nod, giving him a kiss goodbye.

Then Lucifer’s phone chirrups and he looks at it before frowning, “Ah, appears _everyone_ is being called out. Chloe just texted me. Oh joy. You go along first, Detective. We have to keep the ruse going.”

“In that case see you sooner than you think,” you wink.

As you leave in the elevator, you can’t help but think he was acting extremely nervously just now. What was it that he wanted to show you? What was so scary that you might not want to be around him any more? Why did you just have that momentary hallucination?

Maybe you were overtired and Lucifer was putting the idea of the Devil into your head so much that you were projecting an image onto him…..

The next few hours would certainly be interesting at least.


	10. Love Is A Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're called to the scene of a celebrity murder and Pierce takes further interest in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings  
> (Possible proof reading errors)  
> Enjoy!  
> \- TLP xx

When you got to the crime scene, Pierce was crouching by a body that had been pulled from the swimming pool.

You were on the roof of an elite club for the rich, scantily clad models all around you which made you feel self conscious as hell. You pushed the insecurity aside, however, to concentrate on the girl who was splayed out on the ground.

“Glad to see you,” Pierce smiles and again, you’re caught off guard by his suddenly gained charm.

“What’s the circs?” you ask.

“This is Camilla Esteban,” Pierce looks down at the body.

“Wait, the _actress_ Camilla Esteban?” you blink.

It was hard to tell considering the hair in the face and the smeared make-up. Nobody ever looked good in death.

“Yeah, that’s why I called everyone out. This is going to be high profile.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Chloe scuttles forward, giving you a small glare as she passes whereas Dan’s just a little oblivious to the secret exchange.

“Very professional,” Pierce says tartly. “Where’s your consultant?”

“Uh…I don’t know,” Chloe blushes. “Lucifer is…”

“Is right here,” Lucifer says from a deck chair, waving at you. “I’ve been enjoying the ambience.”

“Of course,” Pierce rolls his eyes.

“That’s this charming girl’s name, by the way, Ambience,” Lucifer pulls a topless woman into his arms who simpers a little.

You know it’s all to throw Pierce off but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make you rage inside to see Lucifer with his hands on another girl. You were only human after all.

You catch Pierce watching your reaction and he must have caught the anger on your face because he seems to settle into a satisfied look.

“Everyone fall in,” he says. “I want our best work on this. Watertight, nothing can go wrong, okay? The media will be up my ass over this.”

“Well the stick will have to move over then,” Lucifer mumbles as he passes behind you.

“What do you want us to do, sir?” Dan asks.

“Espinoza and Murphy, you canvas the witnesses. Decker, Morningstar, I want you working with Ella. I’ll handle the tabloids. Got it?”

You all nodded apart from Lucifer who rolled his eyes.

“Good. Back at the precinct in a few hours,” Pierce stands up. “No mistakes.”

He leaves you to make his way downstairs. You lean over the balcony to see a glittering mass of camera shutters clicking.

Goddamn in the short space of time it took you to get up here, the paparazzi had swarmed the building. They almost reminded you of an insect hive from high up here.

The sound of giggling drew your attention back as Lucifer was flirting with Ambience. Even though you knew it wasn’t her fault, you still wanted to punch her face in for responding. She was a lot thinner than you, a lot more augmented….just better physically.

“Awful, right?” Dan notes your grim expression as you watch her place her hands on Lucifer’s chest. “No morals. I’m sorry Murphy. I know you had a brief thing.”

“It’s fine. He moved on quickly,” you turn away. “We have a job to do.”

“You can do much better than Lucifer, you know,” Dan sighs, giving a last glance behind him.

“It’s a moot point now,” you shrug. “Pierce has banned office romances. You couldn’t even get back with Chloe now under that kind of ruling.”

“Yeah he’s a real hardass,” Dan puts his hands on his hips. “And he even ate my pudding. Now I got him _and_ Lucifer doing it.”

“I wish I had your problems,” you snort. “He’s giving me extra cases and expecting five star service on all of them.”

“Jesus, really?” Dan wrinkles his nose. “Alright, you _have_ got it worse. Come on, we don’t want to make Pierce mad by not doing the job quick enough.”

**

Several witness statements later, it seemed nobody was admitting to having any kind of problem with Camilla. Nobody had even noticed her being in the pool particularly.

Apparently she was the sort of celebrity who preferred to keep themselves to themselves, possibly a little shy. Perhaps she only accepted the party invite to be polite.

You were back at the precinct, correlating the statements to pictures of the attendees when you felt two hands on your hips.

“What are you doing?” you squeak in surprise, turning to see Lucifer had made his way into your office and was now running his thumbs along your hip bones. “We could be seen!”

“A bit of danger gets the juices flowing,” he winks. “Plus I couldn’t help but notice you looked like you wanted to murder me when I was keeping up the ruse.”

“I’m not a very secure person,” you admit. “I get jealous.”

“Perfectly natural emotion,” he kisses your hair. “Do you know, I think I would be jealous too if you flirted with someone else. Normally that wouldn’t be like me, I’d just try and make it a threesome but there’s something about you, Murphy. Something more.”

“Lucifer we can’t be seen-”

“And don’t worry about insecurity. I think you’re beautiful,” he continues.

“Really?” you blink, your train of thought interrupted. “But I’m not a model.”

“And?” he says in bewilderment like you said something stupid. “The Devil loves all shapes and sizes. I’m not elitist, nor do I have a particular preference. I like people for people.”

“Uh….well now I feel silly,” you blush.

“You poor thing. You really don’t see how attractive you are, do you?” he kisses along your neck making you shiver a little. “I’ll show you later.”

“Lucifer we really-”

“Yes, yes, I know. I’m going. I just wanted a taste,” he winks at you before leaving the office.

After a minute where you pour over some more forms, Pierce comes in unannounced.

“Does nobody knock?” you feign exasperation. “I’m gonna have a heart attack one of these days.”

“What was Lucifer doing in here?” Pierce asks suspiciously.

“Telling me all about his new conquest,” you frown.

“So….definitely over between you?”

“I think you saw,” your lip curls slightly before you return to your paperwork. “Everything checks out this end. No conflicting accounts, no known enemies. Nothing to go on from the attendees.”

“Murphy, go home,” Pierce’s tone is soft.

“I….what? We just started?”

“You’d be the only one pulling a double shift,” he sits on your desk, taking care not to mess up your filing system. “I need you sharp. Go home, get some rest.”

“Are you sure? I can push through,” you offer.

“I’m sure,” he smiles.

God, this really was a different Pierce to the man you knew a couple of days ago. Was it really that drastic of a facade that he had to put up?

“Okay, thank you. What time should I fall in tomorrow?”

“I think noon. You may need to reinterview people and likely they’re not getting to sleep any time soon. “

“Sure,” you nod, gathering your things.

“Oh and….Murphy?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like another chat like our coffee house one sometime. Lunch tomorrow?”

You’re totally shocked. You’re not sure if Pierce was asking you in a professional capacity, a friendly one or, god forbid, a date.

“Okay,” is all you manage before scurrying out.

What the hell was going on?!

**

You awake sometime around ten to the sound of tinkling crockery.

“Good morning, darling,” Lucifer’s voice invades your remnants of sleep as you finally open your eyes.

He’s got his shirt sleeves rolled up, your pink apron on from the kitchen and he’s carrying a breakfast tray in with bagels, eggs, bacon and juice.

“Morning,” you quickly try and smooth your errant hair out. “When did you get here?”

“Oh about eight,” he waves dismissively.

“What have you been doing all that time then?” you ask, looking at the food.

“You’ll see later,” he taps you on the nose. “For now, eat up Detective.”

“You made this for me?”

“Of course not, I have people for that sort of thing but I present it very well, don’t you think?” he grins.

“Thank you,” you laugh at his half hearted attempt at romance. “How was work?”

Immediately his face falls, “Let’s just say Chloe doesn’t let things slide. She’s been frankly awful all night. It’s very hard keeping up this pretence of being a free agent, you know. She just wants to call me a cad because of it.”

“Pierce saw you come into my office earlier,” you mention, nibbling at the bagel. “Keeps giving me on the spot pop quizzes about your movements.”

“Oh yes?” Lucifer’s tone gets colder.

“He asked me to get coffee with him tomorrow but I don’t know in what context.”

Lucifer completely stiffens. Maybe it’s a trick of the light but his eyes seem to glow a little red, although you’re not sure what could be casting the hue in your bedroom.

“I knew it!” he almost hisses. “I told you that Pierce wanted me out of the way so he could make a move.”

“I don’t-”

“Oh it’s so obvious!” Lucifer speaks to the ceiling. “I need to get rid of him somehow.”

“Hey, calm down,” you reach over and take his hand. “It’s alright. You don’t need to worry about Pierce.”

“Because you have a plan?”

“No, because I wouldn’t reciprocate any advances, you blockhead,” you roll your eyes.

“Right. Riiiiiight. So you’re saying I should trust you?”

“Yes. I hope you do anyway.”

“I have to admit, Murphy, in tandem to what you said earlier….I’m feeling insecure myself.”

“You don’t need to,” you move the tray to the nightstand before putting your arms around his neck and pressing your forehead to his. “I like you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You are wonderful, Murph,” he murmurs before kissing you.

Up until now, you’ve been quite tame in kissing each other, almost chaste. You suspect Lucifer was trying to be gentle given your past history. Now, however, you can feel his need behind it, his desire for attention and for love.

You didn’t quite mean to but you fall backwards onto the mattress with him following, leaning his body on top of you. You only sleep in an oversized nightshirt so that starts rucking up your thighs but you find you really don’t care.

You were tired of Lucifer treating you like a broken doll. You were ready. You were ready to take this to the next level.

His hands find your thighs, squeezing them as a groan escapes him. The kiss is becoming more heated, his tongue slipping into your mouth and moving in the exact way you like.

The burning ache between your legs was getting more and more prevalent.

“Murph, I can’t,” he pulls away suddenly.

“Why not?” you feel slightly ashamed of yourself, like you’d done something wrong.

“It’s not you. Trust me, it most definitely is _not_ you. I just can’t let you do this knowing what I am and that you’d reject me.”

“Are we talking about this Devil thing again?” you search his eyes.

“It’s who I am,” he says sadly.

“I don’t care who you were. I care who you are now, I care how you treat me,” you try to reassure him.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he says so quietly you almost miss it.

You just reach up and kiss him again and his resolve seems to shatter. He’s desperately hungry for you, you can tell with his body language but something’s holding him back from truly submitting to his own wants.

“Murph,” he tries once more to pull himself back from the brink.

“I like you, Lucifer,” you almost whisper. “All of you.”

“Likewise, Detective,” he murmurs back.

Your phone rings, breaking the moment and you sigh before grabbing it, cursing out mentally whoever was calling.

“Murphy?” you answer.

“It’s Pierce. I need you to come in early. Got something to run by you about the Esteban case.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

“Double pay by the way. See you in the precinct.”

Then he curtly hangs up.

“Let me guess. My greatest friend, _Pierce_ ,” Lucifer spits the name out like it’s poison.

“Wants me to come in early.”

“I bet he does.”

“It’s for work. As for this coffee thing, I don’t know what to do.”

“Well….I trust you,” Lucifer says finally and carefully. “You wouldn’t betray me, right?”

“Of course not,” you touch foreheads with him. “The last person on this earth I’d want is Marcus Pierce.”

Lucifer snorts inelegantly before moving off you and you already hate the lack of contact. Maybe you felt more for Lucifer than you thought.

“Go on then, Detective,” he smiles a little sadly. “I’ll box up your breakfast to go.”

“Thank you,” you kiss him. “For the record, I’m ready.”

As you leave, you hear him mutter, “I don’t think you will be when you see what I truly am.”

But that was for you to decide, right?


	11. Free Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce gets closer and Lucifer's about to lose his temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Tension, Uncomfortable Situations

“Glad you could come here so quickly,” Pierce touches your shoulder when you come into the precinct and you try not to be surprised.

“What did you want to talk about?” you ask.

“The Esteban case. We got access to her social media accounts but I’m a bit of a dinosaur with this sort of thing. I don’t understand text speak or slang. I have to Google half of what Ella says. I need a translator.”

“Why not ask Ella?”

“Because you’re my second on this case and I need your judgement,” he says bluntly. “Are you not up to it?”

“I am,” you bluster for a second. “Show me.”

He waves you to his seat and you sit at his desk, feeling very out of place and uncomfortable with this position in the lieutenant’s office. He’s behind you, arms either side of you and leaning over. He’s not close enough to be touching you but you feel like he’s trying to make some intention clear…or were you reading too much into that?

“So?” he asks, pointing at the screen. “What does that one mean?”

It was a private Instagram conversation between Camilla and what appeared to be a fan. From the look of it, they were flirting back and forth.

“They’re talking about the ‘down to fuck’ culture and how no one does traditional dating any more,” you read back. “From what I can tell she was bonding with this guy. She sounds quite lonely actually.”

“Fame does that sometimes if you’re not an extrovert,” Pierce sighs. “Anything else you can see?”

You scroll through her personal Facebook which seems fairly normal, you look at her Snapchat which was not used very much and then you come across her Whatsapp records.

“She and this guy started conversing on Whatsapp and that’s the more regular method of communication,” you look through it. “They were getting _very_ close but…..ah…..he had a girlfriend.”

“So he has a girlfriend and he’s flirting with a major celebrity? Wow this guy is confident,” Pierce straightens up. “That gives the girlfriend motive at least, maybe even this guy. What’s his name?”

You run the phone number through the database which spits out the name Gray Harrison.

“Gray?” Pierce snorts. “I’ll never get used to modern names.”

“Just because you have a Roman one,” you sass without thinking.

Shit. You’re waiting for the disapproving Pierce to suddenly make a re-entrance.

“That’s a fair point,” he says and you look around to see him smiling. “Anyway, I think that gives Chloe and Lucifer an angle to work off so I’ll assign them to the Harrison lead. I’d like you and Espinoza to stick at the social media and see if there is anything else. Okay?”

“Got it,” you nod.

“They won’t clock in until twelve so let’s grab some coffee. It’s going to be a long day,” Pierce moves away from you, going to grab his coat.

You don’t think you’ve got much choice so you dutifully follow him out, concentrating on the case ahead whilst you walk to the coffee shop. You try and focus the conversation on it so you definitely throw out the vibe that you’re just work colleagues and nothing more.

When you get to the coffee house, you get a jolting surprise.

“Lucifer,” Pierce’s jaw grits and he’s back to looking like the asshole boss you remember.

“Lieutenant Pierce,” Lucifer toasts with his coffee, his arm around a girl but he gives you a meaningful look. “What a coincidence!”

“A very _big_ coincidence,” Pierce mumbles before going up to the counter. “Murphy, I’ll get your order. My treat.”

“Ah, thanks,” you blithely give it to him, your eyes darting between the secretly acid expression exchange between Pierce and Lucifer.

It was a really dumb move on Lucifer’s part to be here. Not only did it piss you off to see him draped over a girl whose assets were perkier than yours ever could be, but he was antagonising Pierce in the process. Was he really that insecure that he had to check nothing was going on?

“Come sit with us!” Lucifer coos once the drinks are made. “I insist!”

Feeling immense dread in your stomach, you sit down opposite the girl who gives you a pleasant but vacant smile. Pierce sits across from Lucifer, his hand gripped so hard on the cup you’re surprised it hasn’t smashed.

“What brings you two out to this fine establishment?” Lucifer asks, casually twirling the girl’s hair and you can just feel that jealous little animal in your stomach kicking up a fuss again.

“Getting some brain fuel before getting back to the case. We got you a lead,” Pierce smiles but it’s incredibly quick and perfunctory.

“Oh marvellous!” Lucifer cries, stirring his tea. “I suppose Murphy helped with that one. She is rather good at spotting patterns.”

“She did,” Pierce responds but the atmosphere is becoming frostier by the second.

“And why are you here?” you try and inject some indifference into your tone.

“Well Felicity wanted something more homely than Starbucks sooooo here we are,” he pulls her into his chest in a strange hug.

She tries to go for a kiss but Lucifer artfully dodges it, instead taking a small pinch of her cheek and winking. You feel like if there was a hell, this would be it.

“You know what, Lucifer?” Pierce begins. “Surely the different girl every night crap has to get old? I’m really glad I cut your fling short with Murphy because she just would’ve been girl number three of the week.”

There’s an intense bristling from Lucifer where he draws himself up to full sitting height, “Are you calling me a cad?”

“If the devil horns fit.”

“Wellllllll, I never,” Lucifer stands up. “I’d like a word with you in private. This is not a conversation for ladies to hear.”

They both storm out, each trying to outmatch the other’s stride until they almost bump into each other in the doorway. There’s a lot of angry shuffling between them until they eventually manage to make it outside.

That just leaves you with Felicity.

“Like….woah,” she laughs nervously.

“Yeah,” you try and agree. “Sorry about that.”

She just shrugs and whips out her cell, immediately scrolling and ignoring you. You would normally find it rude but to be honest, you didn’t even know what you could say. You were the most polar opposites you could possibly be. 

You start to hear raised voices outside, shouting even and you catch your name being yelled a few times. You can’t sit here any longer and listen to this.

“Excuse me,” you mumble to Felicity before dashing outside to see Pierce and Lucifer almost nose to nose. “What the hell is going on?!”

Both men look at you before stepping back quickly, guiltily and then resuming their staring contest.

“Oh nothing,” Lucifer says quaintly. “Just having a discussion.”

“Didn’t _sound_ like a discussion,” you fold your arms.

“No it didn’t,” Pierce squares his shoulders. “Because this…this…I, Claudius _asshole_ has to get territorial.”

“Claudius knew how to have fun at least,” Lucifer’s tone becomes more acrid. “Do you know, as a lieutenant you’re meant to set an example? So if you’re going to ban workplace flings then how about you stop chasing after Murphy, hmm?”

“You call grabbing coffee before a shift chasing?” Pierce blinks in bewilderment.

“I call dragging her in early, leaning over her in your office….oh yes, I saw that….I call _several_ coffee outings chasing.”

“You’re delusional,” Pierce holds up his hands. “I’m not having this conversation.”

“Because I’m very much hitting the truth?” Lucifer presses.

“No, because you’re insane! Get back to the precinct _now_ or else I’ll ban you from ever working in the precinct again!”

You see Lucifer look to you for guidance and you try and nod as subtly as you can. For a second you think he might blurt his true feelings out anyway but with great effort he restrains himself and stalks away.

“I cannot believe you almost fell for that guy,” Pierce shakes his head disapprovingly.

You elect to say nothing. Safer that way. You really didn’t know what you’d got yourself caught up in the middle of.

“I mean, he can’t just go around thinking women are disposable but then get mad when men are near them. That’s crazy!”

“Shall we get back to work, lieutenant?” you ask, keen to just bury yourself in paperwork.

“Yeah, sorry,” he shakes his head. “And I told you, it’s Marcus.”

Again there’s the guiding hand on the middle of your back as he steers you back to the precinct….

**

You’d managed to slink off into your office and meet up with Dan.

Together you spent the early afternoon trawling through Camilla’s messages, trying to find any hint of how she might have ended up in the pool.

“This doesn’t sound too good,” Dan wrinkles his nose. “Notes from her phone. Some poem that sounds really bleak.”

You look over, reading the words on the screen, “Yeah I think she had a real problem with fame. All of her conversations she sounds really lonely.”

“Can’t imagine going from nothing to being a megastar,” Dan sighs. “Not being able to trust who’s genuine, people never seeing the real you…must have been hard. Money isn’t everything.”

“Doesn’t seem to have helped her at all,” you agree.

“God this gets dark,” he winces, reading more of her personal notes. “Poor girl.”

“Did Ella find anything to suggest homicide over suicide?” you try.

“I mean…it’s not typical to drown yourself.”

“I know but bear with me. If a tox panel has been done and there were chemicals in her system maybe? She could’ve fallen asleep in the pool. There wasn’t any vomit so maybe sleeping pills….I don’t know. Just a theory. There’s still the idea that that guy’s girlfriend was involved.”

“Always good to have a lot of theories when leads dry up,” Dan shrugs. “I mean she certainly wasn’t happy with her life.”

There’s a knock at the door and you look up to see Pierce.

“Murphy, I need you to come back to the crime scene with me. The girlfriend hinted to Decker she may have been involved. I want you to recanvas the area and see if I missed something.”

“Uh sure,” you nod. “Need Dan to come too?”

“No, Espinoza you stay on the messages. I’d like a profile of regular contacts.”

“Got it,” Dan nods.

You follow Pierce and he actually tries some amiable chat as you drive over. It’s nothing to do with Lucifer or deeply personal questions, it’s just about the day, the city around you…

You get to the rooftop again and set to work, combing around the pool area, checking every side table, even delving inbetween the cracks of the sun loungers.

“Anything?” Pierce asks.

“Not yet,” you’re bent over trying to get your tweezers into the bottom of the umbrella stand where you think you see something. “But maybe I do now.”

It’s a small blister pack segment from a medication strip. You grab it before taking an evidence bag from the back of your trouser pocket and sealing it, scribbling your notes on it.

“What is it?”

You actually gave a small shout as Pierce’s voice was apparently right behind you. You twist around, falling backwards into the sunlounger where it flips over onto you.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Pierce uncovers you, holding out his hand. “Are you okay?”

“Surprised,” you blink before taking his hand and he pulls you to your feet.

You stumble forward a little and his arms come to encircle you. There’s this odd moment where he looks at you strangely and it seems like the world has slowed down immensely. You don’t know what to make of his expression.

Then he leans down and kisses you out of the blue.

“AHA!” Lucifer shouts from the other side of the roof, startling you for the second time in minutes. “You cretin!”

Pierce breaks away from you, looking at Lucifer with an expression of triumph. Lucifer responds by storming over, an absolute look of fury on his face.

“I know what the secret is now,” Pierce laughs. “I treated her better, I got to know her and…I started to like her. That’s what _you_ did right? That’s why she makes you vulnerable, because you like her.”

“Cain, get away from her right now. I told you I’d find another way but if you touch her again, I will bury you under the foundations of the new casino I’m planning to build.”

“Done that,” Pierce shrugs. “Didn’t stick.”

Cain? What the hell was going on?

“You know, even if I _can’t_ die now, it’s worth it just to get one over on you, you arrogant selfish spoiled prick.”

“Murphy, leave now,” Lucifer gestures at you.

“Not until someone explains what the fuck is going on,” you stand there stubbornly. “Why did you kiss me? Why are you here, Lucifer? Who is Cain?”

“I’m Cain,” Pierce smiles at you. “As in Cain and Abel.”

You think they were hoping for a better reaction than you bursting out laughing, “Wait, so you’re in on this Bible metaphor too? Is this all a big prank? Not very funny guys.”

“It’s not a prank, Detective. I’ve told you before. I really _am_ the Devil,” Lucifer sounds frustrated. “And there is the world’s first murderer so for the love of all that’s good, will you please leave?! I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Maybe you should’ve played your game better,” Pierce smirks. “Because she _is_ going to be hurt. Especially for what I’m about to do because you’re going to have to reveal _all_ of yourself.”

“Pierce…don’t,” Lucifer’s eyes widen and he starts begging. “Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!”

“She has _everything_ to do with this!” Pierce roars back. “I get to see if I can die and you’ll get rejected. Win win.”

Mad. Surely they were both mad. You didn’t like where the conversation was leading and you tried to run but Pierce caught you by the collar of your suit and yanked you back.

“NO!” Lucifer cries, arms outstretched to you.

You’re dragged kicking and wriggling to the edge of the rooftop and you’re still hoping somehow that this is a prank. You can’t fathom the thought your lieutenant might actually be deranged.

“Sorry about this Murphy,” Pierce whispers into your ear. “I really am but if this works, I’ll finally be at peace. If not, I hope you can forgive me. I really do like you.”

You feel your chest seize, your limbs stiffen as you realise he means to pull you both off the roof.

“Please, I’ll do anything!” Lucifer is desperate.

“Too late. I gave you a chance to help and you promised you’d find a way but I had to do this myself.”

And then you’re pitched backwards.

“DETECTIVE!”

Pierce lets go of you and you’re trying to catch onto a window ledge as you fall, desperately scrabbling at anything you can find to slow you down. Your fingers scrape by glass, your palms are shredded by rough outcrops and you still can’t cling on.

You’re going to die like this.

But…..you don’t.

There’s a great rush and then you feel hands but you couldn’t feel hands, right? Your descent was stopping and it was gradual. The sidewalk wasn’t turning you into street art.

The sun was shadowed away though, as if something great were cloaked around you. You can’t even see what it is because it’s so densely filling your vision.

“What?” is all you can manage to get out.

By all accounts you should be dead.

When you see something unfurl and light hits your eyes, you’re able to see something feathered. Maybe you did die. Maybe this was the angel who came to take you away. Maybe Heaven and Hell were real.

“Detective?!” you hear Lucifer’s voice from right next to you.

You jerk up with a start, pushing backwards so you can take him in.

Lucifer is squatting down on the ground with two enormous snow white wings coming out of his back. Surely you had to be in shock though and this couldn’t be real.

“God damn it!” Pierce says from a little way away from you.

You jerk your head around so fast you almost pull a muscle. Pierce was getting up off the floor, a pool of blood on the floor underneath him.

“But you…you….” you end up babbling.

“Yeah yeah, I’m still alive,” Pierce sounds venomous. “Fuck!”

“That really just…happened?” you look up at the building. “I mean….this isn’t the afterlife right?”

Pierce laughs bitterly, “I wish. I guess this isn’t the way. Sorry.”

“Sorry?” you blink, stumbling to your feet. “SORRY?! You threw me off a building!”

You storm over, legs wobbling slightly with the latent adrenalin before punching Pierce in the face. He falls back onto the ground, laughing almost maniacally.

“I knew there was a feistiness to you,” he shakes his head, still smiling. “Like I say Murphy. I hope you can forgive me in time.”

He stands up, walking off out of the back parking lot towards the street.

Upon watching him go, you’re struck by the notion you’ve not processed what’s behind you. You’re half expecting this whole thing to be a hallucination but as you turn back, Lucifer is still there and he still has wings.

He looks incredibly shy as he clasps his hands in front of him, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other.

You try pinching yourself to see if maybe you hadn’t woken up yet and this would all be a horrible dream.

“It’s real, Murphy,” he says softly. “It’s all real.”

You’re just standing there, staring at him.

“I don’t bite,” he tries. “Not unless you’re into that.”

You walk towards him almost automatically until you’re standing right in front of him.

“I’d understand if you’d like to run away,” he smiles sadly.

“So…..you’re an angel?”

“Yes.”

“And…..and Maze?”

“Demon.”

“So…..so I just got pulled off a building by Cain and saved by the devil?”

“I know it’s hard to comprehend,” he keeps a respectable distance. “It’s the most mindblowing thing _any_ human has to comprehend. If you need time, please take it.”

“You…you said I would reject you when I saw your face. That flash of red skin I saw….you tried to show me, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” he hangs his hand. “For lack of a better term, I chickened out at the last moment.”

You make the wildest decision of your life, the most insane one of your life.

“Show me.”

“Are you sure, Detective?”

“Yes. Do it. I need to see it all.”

“Very well, Murphy. For what it’s worth, I really do care about you. Please remember that.”

“Just show me, Lucifer.”

And he complied.


	12. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you accept Lucifer for who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms

Lucifer stood there, watching every movement of your face.

You were rooted to the spot, transfixed on his appearance but he couldn’t work out whether you were horrified, curious or completely traumatised. Your expression was just blank.

When Linda had found out who he really was, she had nearly lost her mind. The concept of heaven and hell being real was far too much for any atheist human to comprehend. All those life choices you must question. If only they knew it was guilt that was the key rather than straight black and white sin.

He was starting to feel self conscious now. He was in a back alley parking lot where anyone could walk by any second. Was this enough time for you to see him as he truly was?

Then you walked towards him and he took a step back out of fear that you might attack him. He didn’t know what to expect.

“Stay still,” you said firmly and he stopped, hearing the finality to your voice.

“Murphy-” he tries to begin but you hold up a finger to shush him.

Then you reach out towards his face and he can see your arm shaking as you do so. You’re just as scared as he is.

You make contact with his skin and he’s desperate to know what you’re thinking as your fingers trace over the grooves and wrinkles of his Devil face, making their way up to the jutting brow and back down.

“I must be so disassociated from reality right now because it just feels like a Halloween mask,” you mutter.

“Do you prefer my angel wings instead?” he asks quietly.

“The face of the Devil isn’t meant to be attractive unless he’s seducing someone,” you say almost automatically and Lucifer feels his stomach lurch.

You must think this was all a sham. Any second now you were going to come out with the line that he wanted your soul.

“Is that what you think I’m doing? This is all some ploy for your immortal soul?”

“No. You told me you had no use for a soul.”

You remembered! You _had_ been listening all those times he’d revealed truths about himself.

“Plus you don’t have a forked tongue,” you laugh a little. “At least I don’t think you do.”

“I can assure you, I don’t but I still make wonderful use of it,” he smiles and he’s sure the effect must be frightening but you don’t show any emotion other than determination.

“Still?” you raise an eyebrow.

“I default to sexual humour when I’m nervous, detective,” he admits.

“You’re nervous? Okay, change back then.”

He switched to his usual face and you relaxed a little. I mean, it hurt a little to see that but he understood and at least you weren’t running or a gibbering wreck.

“That’s not your true face anyway, don’t look so put out,” you frown.

“I assure you it is, Murphy.”

“No it’s not. You were an archangel before you were the Devil. _This_ is who you are. This is who you are before your Dad kicked you out for feeling abandoned by him….or at least I think that’s what I remember from Bible Studies in school.”

Was it possible? Were you….on his side?

“Yes…yes that’s right. Dad created humanity and left us on the sidelines. I tried to get him to see we needed his love too but he was too obsessed with your species to listen. I acted out, that’s the only way I can describe it.”

“Which is understandable but living amongst us here, do you think we’re awful?”

“No, I think humanity is wonderful and I think _you’re_ wonderful,” he says softly, wishing he could close the distance between you two. “I would very much understand if you need time to process though.”

“I….yeah…I might do,” you look at him sadly. “Right now I just feel like I’m not in reality and it’ll all hit me later.”

“Let me take you home,” he offers.

“Okay. I doubt Pierce….sorry, _Cain_ , I doubt Cain will be pulling me up for not coming back to work.”

You both get in Lucifer’s car and his knuckles tighten on the wheel thinking about Cain. He wants to tear him apart but he knows that will do nothing. He wants to put him through every death imaginable and he could imagine quite a few.

Once you got to the house, Lucifer hovered at the doorway, not knowing what to do. Should he keep his distance, should he attempt to still have some intimate contact? This was maddening.

“Lucifer?” you ask and it’s so quiet he almost misses it.

“Yes?”

“Don’t let Cain come after me. Please.”

This was the first time he’d seen you so afraid. The truth was catching up with you now and you were shaking violently, trying to hold it together as long as you could.

“I don’t want to overstep, Murphy so push me away if I do,” he makes the decision to step forward and pull you into a hug. When you don’t protest he strokes your hair to calm you down. “I promise I will erase the bastard from existence. I swear it.”

You squirm a little away from Lucifer and he lets you go, knowing this is probably all too much.

“Go do that then. I…I need time.”

“I understand. I….”

But he lacks the strength to say it. How could he tell you how he really felt when you might reject him still?

Instead he just leaves, he leaves with a singular purpose in mind.

Cain had to die. One way or another, he had to die.

**  
  


“Can’t blame me for trying,” Pierce says when Lucifer finally catches up to him in the Precinct.

“Trying?!” Lucifer explodes. “You pulled her off a roof just to expose me and you think this is a lark?!”

“It’s all about love isn’t it?” Pierce shrugs, leaning on his desk. “It makes _you_ vulnerable but not me.”

“How dare you deign to say you love her when you put her life in danger,” Lucifer advances on Pierce, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. “That’s not love!”

“I knew you’d save her. I just wanted to know and clearly it doesn’t work for me. I’m still alive.”

Lucifer is about to say again that it’s not love when an epiphany strikes him.

“Love makes me vulnerable because I _expect_ it to make me vulnerable,” he loosens his grip on Pierce. “I got my wings back because I saw myself as being more altruistic and my Devil face came back because I felt myself slipping back into old habits. That’s it…. _perception_. You can’t die because you _think_ you can’t die. You know it’s a punishment so you expect it not to work.”

“What?” Pierce stands up. “What are you….are you saying I could’ve died centuries ago?!”

“It’s perception,” Lucifer repeats. “All of it is perception. How we see ourselves.”

“So….so I can just….” Pierce stammers, standing up.

“Yes, yes you can. And you will,” Lucifer straightens up. “For hurting the woman I love.”

“Wait just a minute,” Pierce draws back. “I’m not…I’m not ready yet, I-”

“You think I give a damn if you’re ready?” Lucifer growls. “You’ve wanted death for so many years and _now_ you’re afraid?”

“I need time to sort out things. I need to speak to Murphy.”

“You won’t go near her,” Lucifer grabs Pierce, slamming him to the floor and leaning over him. “You won’t ever darken her door again.”

“I have to tell her I’m sorry,” Pierce struggles.

“No. No I don’t think you will. You can live with that guilt in Hell,” Lucifer starts hitting him with raw force.

“Hell? Why would I….I’m going to Hell?!”

In that moment Pierce looked petrified.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer switches to his Devil face. “The things you’ve done? Did you really think you’d just wander into the Silver City? How delusional.”

“WAIT?!” Pierce shouts but Lucifer’s already snapped his neck.

The eyes dull, the body sags and Lucifer begins rearranging him like he’s fallen awkwardly from the desk. Wouldn’t do to have another murder investigation involving him.

He sits on the floor, patiently waiting, watching to see if his theory was correct. Minutes ticked by as he stared at Pierce’s body, wondering if he’d come back to life.

After a full hour had passed, he deemed his idea a success and quietly slipped out of the window and made for Lux.

Pierce wouldn’t ever hurt you again now.

**

You sat in Lux after wanting to talk it through with someone who knows about Lucifer’s world.

“So you know, huh?” Maze twirls a cherry around in her fingers. “You’re taking this much better than Linda did.”

“Am I? I don’t know how this goes,” you admit, knocking back a whisky. “So Hell is real, Heaven is real. Demons are real.”

“Yep,” Maze points at herself. “But we’re not all what you think.”

“You’re much hotter than what I thought a demon would look like,” you mutter.

“Aww, you’re cute too,” she socks you in the arm in what she thinks is a playful manner but you can feel the bruising starting. “And this is what we really look like.”

You glance up and see half of her face is rotten looking, eaten away and decaying. It jolts you for a second before she smiles at you, the effect a little unnerving.

“Oh, I see,” is what you manage. “Why only one half of the face?”

“You know, nobody’s ever asked me that before,” she switches back to her usual appearance. “I don’t know.”

“Another,” you push the glass back.

“Are you sure? You look on the way to drunk right now.”

“This is a lot to take in,” you shake your head. “I’m just coping the only way I know how.”

“That’s not very healthy,” another voice says.

It’s Lucifer’s brother. He sits down at the side of you smiling kindly.

“I didn’t say it was,” you shrug. “So….you’re an angel I take it?”

“I am,” Amenadiel nods. “So Lucifer finally told you?”

“I had to figure it out when Cain threw me off a roof,” you laugh a little uneasily.

“Ah. You seem remarkably well adjusted.”

“So everyone keeps telling me,” you sigh, draining another glass.

“Don’t be afraid of the afterlife,” Amenadiel places a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t be afraid of my brother. Liking him won’t condemn you. Only your own guilt will.”

“Hell isn’t for sinners?”

“It’s for those who have guilt and regret,” Amenadiel nods. “Those that think they need punishment.”

“And what if I do? What if I feel guilty for liking someone who turned out to be the Devil?”

“Then stop,” Maze adds. “He’s just another being. No different to if you liked some regular jack off from his club. Only he’s hotter than most.”

You laugh, feeling some of the tension leave you. This really was helping a lot.

“And there’s no grand plan,” Amenadiel continues. “God didn’t put you in Lucifer’s path. All humans have free will. Please don’t have an existential crisis over this, Murphy. It’ll all be okay.”

There was that calming effect again. Maybe it was some kind of energy that Amenadiel projected but it was like being told by a parent that everything would work out alright.

“It might be when I sober up,” you hold your head, feeling like you were standing on a boat.

“Go up to the penthouse and go sleep,” Maze nods her head in the right direction. “You’re too wasted to walk home and I don’t wanna carry you.”

“Thanks Maze,” you say a little sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m giving you free advice here,” Maze scowls. “Be nicer.”

You stick your tongue out at her and she reaches out and grabs you by the cheeks, squishing them together.

“Don’t get me excited, Murphy,” she raises an eyebrow. “You look like a girl who knows how to use that tongue. Now get up there before I test whether you’re curious or not.”

It should have come across as forceful and aggressive but you got the feeling she was just trying to motivate you in a clumsy way.

You walked up to the penthouse, going to look out of the balcony at the glittery city around you. The cool air was helping you gain some semblance of cohesion again.

You must have been stood there a long time because you hear the doors of the elevator open behind you and you turn around to see Lucifer walk in, adjusting his jacket.

“Oh,” he stops, spotting you. “They didn’t tell me you were here.”

“Guess they forgot that part,” you smile.

“No doubt they wanted me to be surprised,” Lucifer says wryly. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to some other supernatural beings…as weird as that sentence is to me,” you tell him. “They walked me through how things work.”

“And….are you happy with it?” he asks tentatively. “Do you understand it?”

“I think so,” you fully turn around now. “Makes me feel a little small in the grand scheme of things. A little cop in a big universe.”

“Well you’re the most important thing in that universe,” Lucifer says before seeming to realise what he’d relayed. “What I mean is….oh, I’m not very good at this.”

“Neither am I,” you admit, coming closer.

“Pierce….I dealt with him.”

“Permanently?”

“I figured out how to do it. I think it took you almost dying for me to realise. I’m sorry it had to happen that way though.”

“At least he won’t be able to harm anyone else,” you look stoic.

“No, he won’t. So how do you feel, Murphy?”

“Still trying to get my head round it.”

“I understand.”

Then an awkward silence descends and you’re just shuffling, making eye contact and quickly looking away. You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know what to do.

“Do you still want….do you still want…” Lucifer stutters. “Do you….”

“Do I still want to be with you?”

“Yes. Yes I fear I’ve lost my ability to be articulate lately,” Lucifer laughs nervously. “I know this has been a shock but I’m still the man I always was.”

“I know you are. I know.”

“So what do you say, Detective? Are we still partners?”


	13. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to start a relationship with the Devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Angst, Smut
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> A/N: Thanks for all the love guys! The response to this fic has been amazing!
> 
> xx

You consider it for a while, not wanting to make any rash decisions.

Lucifer _was_ the devil but he wasn’t anything like you’d been told. I mean, his devil face was frightening to look at but there was no horns or pitchfork or twirly goatee at least.

Being explained to about the concept of Hell was also comforting now you knew how it all worked. You weren’t going to lie, when you’d first found out, all of the bad things you’d ever done came flooding back and you had a small existential crisis over where you were headed when you die. Knowing you could just walk out of Hell if you went there was reassuring.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Detective, but you are keeping me ‘hanging’ as they say,” Lucifer smiles although he shuffles awkwardly.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry,” you shake your head.

But you had to admit your feelings for Lucifer remained just as strong though. When he’d changed back from his Devil face he’d looked so lost and so apprehensive that your natural instinct was to go to him but you kept yourself back to gain space.

Lucifer had always been an interesting character in your life but he’d always been honest with you and always been there for you, even when you thought he wouldn’t be. He’d taken a bullet for you after all.

“Wait, how come you could bleed? Isn’t the Devil immortal?” the train of thought spills out of your mouth. “When you got shot I mean?”

“Oh _that_?” he laughs. “Well I usually _am_ immortal but around you…around you I’m vulnerable. You make me vulnerable. A sort of cosmic joke on my Dad’s part that I am what I perceive myself to be.”

“I don’t know if that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard or the weirdest,” you smile.

“I’d like to think romantic,” he nods his head, charming grin at the ready.

“We’re still partners,” you decide. “And I still….I still wanna see where this goes. If you’d like to I mean. I mean-”

“Detective, you’re floundering,” he moves closer to you, holding you in his arms. “Allow me to assist.”

Then he’s kissing you, still that same soft approach he’s always taken with you. Gone is the notion that you’re kissing the Devil, only that your partner Lucifer is here with you.

“Pierce is dead and you’re already shacking up, huh?” comes Chloe’s voice from the doorway.

“Wait, what? Pierce is dead?!” you break away, feigning shock.

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to get both of you on your cells but since you both didn’t answer, I assumed you were probably together.”

“Why is it any business of yours?” you frown. “This is not on work time. I’ve done my shift. I just don’t think you like me very much even though you don’t know me.”

“You’re right. I _don’t_ like you,” Chloe retorts. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t have a job to do. We have to treat Pierce’s death as suspicious. Put your tongues back in your mouths and come on.”

As she walks out and into the lift, you wait for the doors to close before unleashing.

“Fucking bitch!” you hiss. “I feel like she just exists to bring my mood down lately.”

“Well I can’t say I know Dad’s design but I don’t think that was part of it,” Lucifer laughs.

“How _did_ you kill Pierce?” you ask directly. “I thought he was immortal?”

“He was. I found a way like I told you,” Lucifer becomes serious. “Because I was never going to let him near you again. I made you that promise, Murphy. I kept it.”

“Thank you,” you blow air out hard, feeling a little lighter. “I probably should feel bad in a way but he did nearly kill me to prove a point.”

“You shouldn’t feel anything for that speck of insignificant matter. What you should feel is safe now. We go to the precinct, make a show about not knowing how anything happened and then we come back here and carry on as before.”

“Is it just that easy to carry on?”

“It can be,” he nods solemnly. “You and me, Murphy. It can be us against the world.”

“The Devil and the Detective?”

“Sounds like a 1920s mystery novel,” he grins. “Oo! We should do a Murder Mystery night at Lux! I think you’d suit tassels.”

“Come on,” you pull him by his lapel. “We have to get back to work.”

“Probably not the time but do save this move for later, Murphy,” he winks as you both walk out of the club.

**

Seeing the lieutenant’s office cordoned off was still a bit of a shock but you got through it quickly when Dan and Chloe approached with folded arms.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Dan shakes his head. “Pierce? In the goddamn office?”

“I just saw him this morning,” you say quietly.

“We’re all going to be taken off this case. We’re too close to it,” Chloe rubs her temples. “So we need to get some facts straight.”

“Straight?”

“Why? Did you want to kill Pierce?” Lucifer asks conspiratorially.

“Of course not!” Chloe scowls. “We just don’t wanna lose anyone on the team, being a suspect in this I mean.”

“I thought you hated me?” you challenge. “Why would you want to-”

“Because you’re good at what you do,” she interrupts. “Annoying, self righteous but you’re a great cop.”

“I second that,” Dan nods. “So we all stick together right?”

He holds his hand out into the centre and waits for everyone to follow suit. You get the ball rolling by placing yours on top of his, then Lucifer does then finally, after a long pause, Chloe.

“Pierce was a douche anyway,” Dan pffts.

Chloe digs him hard in the ribs so he’ll shut up before you all enter the Homicide office, awaiting another precinct’s Homicide department to show up. Thankfully it’s not as awkward as you thought it would be.

**

“An accident! See Murphy? I told you I knew what I was doing,” Lucifer is driving you back to Lux. “I _have_ been in this game a long time.”

“It’s only a preliminary theory. You know as well as I do there’s still more of the investigation to go.”

“Oh don’t bother about all that. We’re home free!” he laughs. “This calls for a celebration!”

You’re clinging onto the dashboard as he speeds up, almost blowing through several red lights. It’s almost like you’re back to the old days when he was first your partner.

You make it back to the club in one piece and he quickly pulls you up the stairs again, eager to be away from prying eyes. 

“Now, I believe we were in the middle of a deep and meaningful conversation before our interruption,” he starts.

“Yes, yes we were. About my intentions.”

“Intentions? Oh don’t sound so draconian Detective. Although if those intentions were wicked then I’d have no issue with them.”

He still manages to make you laugh despite it all, “Change your face again.”

“Really?”

“I need to get used to it. If I’m going to love the Devil, I need to love all of him.”

“Love?” he trails off.

For a second you think you might have scared him off. He goes very still and very quiet and you’re mentally kicking yourself for saying the first thing that came into your head.

Then you see the most vulnerable expression you’ve ever seen on his face. It’s intensely charming and sweet at the same time. He actually fidgets with his hands before looking back up at you.

“That was the wrong thing to say. I’m sorry,” you try to backtrack.

“No no no,” he says hurriedly. “Don’t mistake me, please. I’m actually happy, ecstatic even. I’ve been wanting to share my feelings for a while but Linda told me I needed to wait for the right time. Detective….Murphy…..I love you.”

“I love you,” you step forward, closing the gap.

You reach your hand up to his cheek, bringing his face to yours and meeting him in a kiss. It’s only brief and when you pull back, he’s changed to his Devil face. You look him square in the eyes, refusing to show fear or back away and kiss him again.

“You are truly wonderful,” he’s back to his usual appearance. “Frankly, I don’t deserve you.”

“Probably not but here I am,” you smirk.

“Oh! Humour! Very good,” he smiles broadly. “If I may be so bold?”

“Just stop running around the subject and undress,” you find that long forgotten voice, that voice that had been stamped out of you in previous relationships.

You once had sexual confidence and here it was again, back in full force as you started taking his suit jacket off with more ferocity than was probably necessary.

“ _Well_ ,” he blinks. “I didn’t expect this from you.”

“This is who I used to be. This is who I am. You helped me find that again.”

“I’m very pleasant surprised that you seem to be quite a sexual deviant,” he winks, helping you with his shirt buttons before sighing and just ripping them open. “I can afford more. Let’s have some fun with this. You only get to have a first time once with a person.”

In return, he pulls your blouse over your head, eyeing you with a reverence that only increased your confidence. Everything about the way he was looking at you made you feel like the sexiest woman alive.

When you finally stood there, bared in front of him, he took a moment to look you up and down.

“Perfection,” he lifts up your hand and kisses the back gently.

Lucifer still had his trousers on so you hooked your fingers in the waistband and began pulling him towards the bedroom. He raises one eyebrow in surprise but a grin starts to spread across his face.

“Oh Detective!” he purrs as you twirl around, pushing him back on the bed. “Are you one of those woman who likes to be in control? I can certainly play the sub if you’d like?”

“No, I just…I just like taking what I want.”

“Take whatever you desire,” he lays back, flexing his abs and winking. “Do you mean you like a little fight for control then instead?”

“I…” you blush.

You’d _never_ been able to express anything like this before. You never got a chance to with Ethan.

Lucifer sits up, pulling you to the edge of the bed and running his hands up the curve of your legs, your ass and rests upon the small of your back.

“Come on then. I don’t bite…well, unless you ask me to. You _are_ still ready, yes?”

“Yeah I’m ready,” you smile before pushing him back and climbing on top of him, kissing him hard.

“You know, Murphy. I really prefer your hair down and wild,” he takes out your hair tie. “Oh _there_ she is. There’s the minx.”

“Shut up,” you kiss him again.

It deepens quickly, bodies pressed against each other and you didn’t realise you were lightly grinding until he breaks off to moan heavily, hands on your thighs, pulling you back and forth. He gets impatient, rolling you under him and you feel his hard cock sliding against your core as he rolls his hips against you as the kissing gets messier.

“Luciferrrrr,” Maze calls from the other room suddenly. “You’ve got the speech to give for the gala whatever. You know that charity thing with the do-gooder woman who looks like she’d break in a windstorm? What the hell are you doing any-”

She walks into the room and scoffs for a second, her hand over her mouth, “Oh wow! Now that is some great material to remember for later.”

“Maze, delay the speech. I’m occupied,” Lucifer sighs before looking at you. “Sorry about this, darling.”

“Three minutes it is then,” Maze snorts before turning around. “Very fuckin’ nice, Murphy. You ever get tired of dick, you head my way, okay?”

“Uh…sure,” you blink, trying to hide your body under Lucifer’s as she leaves the penthouse.

“So sorry for that interruption. I forgot to stall the lift,” he rolls his eyes. “Now where were we? Oh yes!”

He slinks down your torso until he’s kneeling beside the bed between your legs. He pulls your body down the mattress and you shiver a little in anticipation. It’d been a really long time since you’d done this.

As it turns out, Lucifer’s incessant boasting of his sexual prowess wasn’t fabricated. The second his tongue met your heat, you knew he was practised. He knew just where to put pressure, when it was reaching the point of overstimulation and how fast and slow to go.

You’re gripping the bedsheets hard, thighs tensing and that feeling of shaking starting in your legs.

“I never knew you were this loud,” Lucifer has a wicked glint to his eye.

“I am?” you stammer.

“Oh don’t worry. I _love_ it,” he smirks before easing two fingers into you, curling at the perfect point that when he starts lapping at you again, you can feel that pre-orgasm tension already.

“Fuck!” you end up gasping as the knot of tension breaks and you jerk hard against him.

Nobody had ever made you cum that quickly before.

“Oh my-”

“Don’t you dare say God,” he tuts. “I don’t need another complex.”

You giggle, the endorphins taking over. You feel a little like a teenager again.

“You are so much _fun_ ,” Lucifer grins.

“Let’s have more,” you sit up, switching places with him so he’s sitting on the end of the bed.

His sheer size is daunting, and really why would you expect anything less from a being meant to be perfect, but you try your best to take as much of him as you could into your mouth.

Your experience with men has been that they get aggressive and try to wrest control in this kind of situation, even pulling your hair when you’re not that into it but Lucifer just lets you do what you like. He gives you encouragement and strokes your hair back gently when it gets in the way.

“You have such a devilish tongue, don’t you?” he groans.

“It’s all the sass. Good practice,” you lick a line up the base of his cock, feeling it twitch against your lips.

“Oh Murph! Come back up here, darling. I need to have you.”

He helps you up, standing up to counter balance you and you seize the opportunity to pull him towards the dresser.

“Oh?” he asks. “Not the bed?”

“No,” you sit on the dresser, grabbing him close. “I get bored of beds.”

“You and I are going to have a beautiful future,” he chuckles. “Last chance, Detective. You can still change your mind if you want.”

“I’m not changing my mind,” you say firmly. “Lucifer, I want to be with you.”

The warm smile looks radiant on his face as he lines himself up and you feel his cock slowly slide into you, stretching just on the cusp between pleasurable and painful. He hooks his hands under your thighs, bringing them around his waist as he starts slowly thrusting, his head lolling back and a low guttural growl starting in his chest.

You feel a rush of wind and as you opened your eyes, Lucifer’s wings had spread out.

“Oh now that’s embarrassing,” he fumbles a little.

“Don’t be embarrassed. _All_ of you, remember? Don’t be afraid to show me who you are,” you reach out a hand to stroke one wing.

You’re expecting something bird like, a little rough in texture but they actually feel like silk and your hand glides through a swathe of the feathers.

There’s a shiver that ripples down his back before he seems to lose control a little, thrusting harder and bending down to kiss you. In response, you’re grinding back against him, meeting his movements.

“Oh I think someone likes it hard and fast,” he purrs, watching your expression. “Hold on.”

True to his word, you end up having to grip the frame behind you for dear life as he punishingly ruts against you and you’re egging him on with your loud cries that you’re sure could probably be heard downstairs, the mirror rattling in its frame behind you.

He manages to hook one of your legs over his shoulder so his hand is free to delve between you, lightly rubbing circles around your clit whilst never breaking stride. He groans as you clench around him in response.

“Murphy, you are sublime,” he rasps. “Now, if I’ve timed this just right….”

And he had. Of course he had. You felt the wave crest again right as he started pushing even deeper and you both came together in a cacophony of moans and whispered sweet nothings.

He lets your leg down before wrapping his arms around you and picking you up, taking you towards the bed where he lays you down reverently before joining you.

“Wow, that was….” you pant, trying to get your breath back.

“You don’t need to stroke my ego, Detective,” he laughs.

“No, I’m serious….fuck….” you smile broadly. “I’m ruined.”

“Well I _am_ the Devil. That’s what I’m apparently supposed to do.”

“Except you’re nothing like the stories or the stereotypes,” you turn to face him. “You’re kind, you’re thoughtful, a little inappropriate but it’s never dull at least.”

“Thank you,” he grabs your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours. “For seeing the real me. You have no idea how much that means.”

“We’re partners after all. In work and out of it.”

“Yes, yes we are,” he kisses your forehead. “Partners.”


End file.
